Who we really are
by AnGelOfDeAtH06
Summary: Harry went missing three weeks into break. Where has he been and what is he trying to achieve.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

:...: -wand writing

… -parseltounge

'…' –thoughts

"…" –regular speech

'_italics' _–mind speech

Warnings- not Dumbledore or Hermione friendly

Slash

Chapter One

Harry and friends were walking around in the backyard of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were trying to think of a way for the adults to let them go to Diagon Alley, especially since Harry had something's he needed to get. It was halfway through break, and he had just gotten to Grimmauld Place. He had been visiting a friend after three weeks at the Dursley's.

"Maybe if Harry walked around with a concealing charm and his invisibility cloak," Hermione piped up after a while.

"That might work we would have to ask Snape about it first."

"WHAT! Since when does what SNAPE thinks fucking matters?"

"Ronald! Watch your mouth! You know he's only trying to keep Harry safe, even if he does seem to hate you more than he used to."

"Harry, mate, come to think of it he has been treating like you done something horrible to him."

Harry sighed sadly.

"I did do something horrible to, then, I handled it bad afterwards. I really want to apologize to him, but think that'll just make it worse."

'Wow, me, and Snape are better than I thought.' He smirked inwardly but noted that Ron was about to ask him what he did.

"No Ron, I can't tell you. That would make it ten times worse. I don't want to break any shred of trust he might still have for me."

'Mind you it doesn't matter since he already forgave me, but they don't know that yet.'

"Harry's right Ronald, Professor Snape doesn't trust easily, but if he had any at all for Harry it's nearly all gone. And NO Ronald I don't know what happened so do NOT look at me like that."

As the teens were talking they didn't notice that the subject of their conversation was eavesdropping at the door.

'So the boy is going to lie to his friends about how much we hate each other, which is not at all considering I spent most of the first part of the simmer with him. Albus had everyone looking for him trying to find out where he went, especially after his letter saying he'd see them about halfway through the summer. The Mutt and Remus knew where he was, of course, Albus doesn't know that though.'

While he was deep in thought Sirius snuck up behind him.

"Severus, are trying to figure out a new way to destroy my Godson's life?"

Snape jumped about a foot in the air when Sirius started talking. Severus just muttered,

"That bloody mutt…"

"What was that Severus?

"Black shouldn't you be with your mutt lover instead of bothering me?"

"Of course not, he's busy. Currently he is sitting with Moody trying to find a way to transport all the kids to Diagon Alley."

"The children were coming up with an idea to get Harry to go with less recognition. It's a pretty good idea too." He sneered.

"Granger came up with it. Told both boys to shut up and let her think Kind of bossy isn't she?"

"Of course, how do you think any work gets done? She makes them sit and be quiet and they end up getting bored and doing homework."

It may look like it to the outside world, but Severus and the Marauder's, except Pettigrew, got over their animosity towards each other when Severus joined the Order as a spy. Their playful banter looks like animosity to everyone but some of the Order.

"Well lets go inside and check with my love and see if they have come up with anything yet, and if they haven't we can throw out the children's idea."

"Speaking of children, where do you think the rest of the Weasley's are? The only children I have see are the Golden Boy and his friends. I should have heard an explosion by now from the twins."

The portrait of Sirius's mother had been removed so the twins have been making s much noise as they could.

Sirius had an idea, taking out his wand he wrote :I bet they are using Extendable Ears, they saw me walk over to talk to you.:

Seeing Severus ale he wrote quickly:We really haven't given away anything with our talk, and they probably can't tell between your drawls.:

Severus removed his wand and replied,

: You may not have given anything away but I called the boy Harry, instead of Potter. : Sirius looked slightly panicked until an idea came to him.

: We can use the excuse we were trying to be civil so we didn't get yelled at by Molly for fighting. :

They went farther into the house to find all the Weasley's, except Ron, on the stairs. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchens they walked up and saw her children looking guilty.

"What have you all done now?" She asked looking at them. None of them said anything and Sirius and Severus weren't about to say something lest they get yelled at too. But Mrs. Weasley saw a bit of the Extendable Ears.

"Who pray tell have you been using these on?" They just looked at her.

"TELL ME NOW OR WILL ALL WILL BE LEFT BEHIND WHEN WE GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!"

"But Mum! We were just…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE "JUST" GEORGE. NOW GIVE THEM TO ME. IF I FIND YOU USING THEM AAIN WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU'LL BE DOING DISHES THE MUGGLE WA FOR A MONTH!"

The children knew she wasn't bluffing and handed them over before escaping to the nearest bedroom. Molly rounded on both men behind her.

"You weren't fighting again were you? Or worse, being nice where the children might hear." She smirked at their open mouths before going back into the kitchen. Severus and Sirius looked at each other.

"Are you sure she wasn't a Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"Harry, do you think we should go inside and tell them of our idea?" Harry, of course, heard none of this as he was lost in thought about his packages in Knockturn Alley.

"Harry" She repeated it a little louder.

"Harry" Still no answer.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled right in his ear. Harry jumped and looked at them.

"Sorry guys, what did you say?"

"Geeze Harry, Hermione just asked if you thought we should go take our idea into Remus."

"Sorry. I was just thinking….about…someone."

'Wow, now there's a cover in a pinch.'

"You've got it bad don't you Harry? Well…who is it" Hermione asked

"You guys would just flip out."

"No we wouldn't, or at least I would try not to. So is it a guy or a girl? If it's guys you can o for one of the twins or Charlie. Not me, though mate. One, I'm your best friend, and two I go for guys bigger and darker."

Harry and Hermione just looked at him.

Internally Harry was laughing his head off.

"So being gay is accepted in the Wizarding World?"

'Not like I don't already know the answer, but have to keep up the "muggle raised" attitude.'

"Of course it is. I had heard that it wasn't really accepted in the muggle world. Here though it's all about love in the end. So Harry, who is it?"

Harry was refusing to look at them.

"Come on Harry, if you tell us I'll tell you who I like."

Harry looked resigned. "Alright I'll tell you."

He took a deep breath and said quickly, "Malfoy."

Hermione looked dumb struck for a moment and the only thing she could say was,

"Damn Harry." Hermione looked upset at the news.

Ron however, "I KNEW IT!" He yelled triumphantly. "I knew it! You've been looking at him a lot when you thought no one was looking."

'Apparently I'm going to have to be more careful. He's more observant than any of us have given him credit for.'

"Well, fair is fair. I told you so now you get to tell me."

Hermione finally looked up again, "Yes Ronald Weasley. I have been trying to get it out of you for weeks now."

"Ok. Ok. Well it's Zabini." He blushed even darker than his hair. 'And apparently I'm even less observant than I thought I was.' Harry was thinking.

Hermione again looked dumb struck. At first she had been suspecting Seamus or Dean but when he said bigger and darker she thought it was some Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

'I don't see how they can like Slytherins.' She thought disgustedly.

"Well I see what you mean by the bigger and darker thing. Definitely gorgeous and gay, but personally I go for the small sarcastic, blond types."

Hermione trying not to let them see how she really thought said, "Now I have someone to discuss guys with!"

'And maybe in the process I can turn them to someone else.'

Harry and Ron just looked at her.

"Come on, let's go talk to Remus." Harry finally said.

They walked into the house and went looking for Remus. They found him talking to Moody in the kitchen being served tea and cakes by Mrs. Weasley.

"Remus, Hermione came up with an idea on how to get to Diagon Alley with everyone.

Umm…Go ahead Mione." She glared at him.

"Ok, well, the idea I had was Harry could be under a concealment charm and then to make sure he can wear his invisibility cloak. But you would know if he went anywhere because you can smell him Remus."

They just stared at her.

"You know Miss Granger that's not a bad idea. But we decided that with everyone there he should be ok. Our only problem is transporting you all." Moody said.

"Well then why don't we take the Knight Bus?" Hermione asked.

"We could do that Moody. It wouldn't be so bad." Remus said. Moody scowled.

"I hate the Knight Bus, but if that's the only way, fine." He didn't look happy but went along with it.

At dinner that night everyone discussed what they were going to buy in Diagon Alley. They all stayed up a bit longer before Mrs. Weasley sent them to bed saying they had to be up early the next morning. In their room Ron and Harry hadn't fallen asleep yet and were talking.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Do you think I should tell Blaise I like him?"

"Ya know? I could ask the same question about Draco."

'Let's see how bad he flips out.'

"Harry maybe you should tell him."

Harry looked totally astonished.

"No hear me out. I mean he hasn't been all that mean to us lately, and the sarcastic verbal matches you get in doesn't count. Especially because I know you both enjoy them."

Harry smirked. "You're right; I do enjoy them, very much. But he may not like me."

"Harry if he doesn't then he'd be an idiot for not seeing the fact that you're a sexy, smart guy."

Harry laughed. "Thanks Ron, such a sweet sentiment. I Love you too."

"Shut up Harry."

"Ok. I'll make a deal with you. You talk to Blaise if I talk to Draco."

'Not that that will be too hard."

"Deal, now go to sleep Harry."

"'Night Ron."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: In chapter One.

Chapter Two

"Harry! Ron! Get up NOW!"

"Mrs. Weasley? What time is it?"

"7:50 dear."

"Mum why do we have to up so early?"

"Ron, don't remember we're going to get your school supplies today?"

Both boys were wide awake at the prospect of getting out of the house and into Diagon Alley and in Harry's case, Knockturn Alley.

"Boy's! Hurry up and get dressed so you can eat. Remus, Sirius, Moody, and Severus want…"

"Mum! What do you mean SNAPE is coming with us?"

"It's Professor Snape, and yes Ronald he is going. You make any trouble for that man and I will allow him to hex you as much as he wants."

Ron looked totally stunned as Mrs. Weasley told them to hurry again and went back down stairs. Harry already up and getting dressed tried to get Ron to hurry up.

"Harry! How can you be so calm about this?"

"Ron calm down. Maybe it won't be so bad. Besides maybe now I can find a way to apologize. Also, Ron I need to go into Knockturn Alley."

"Now Harry, why would you need to go to Knockturn Alley?"

"Fred! George! DAMMIT! Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?"

While he had been talking to Ron the twins had snuck into the room to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"Of course not, now answer our question." Demanded Fred.

"Umm…Maybe we should…"

"Harry. Harry. Harry. Don't you know you can't distract us?" George said

"Fine, I'll tell you. But if anyone finds out I'll make you regret being born." His eyes flashed black and then back to green. They just stared at him.

"Mate you know you look really scary when you do that right?" Harry looked totally confused.

"Ron? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the scary thing your eyes do when you're being threatening, angry, or Slytherin."

"Well you know I'm mostly Slytherin."

"Harry, you're purposefully sidetracking the conversation. Now come ON and tell us we aren't going to tell anyone."

Harry looked resigned. "Fine, there is a very rare and expensive package that I must pick up. I can' have anyone else do it as it is very dangerous. Everyone will find out later what it is."

"Come on! Tell us what it is!" All three of them yelled.

"Keep it down!" He hissed.

They just looked at him.

"Fine I'll tell you. It is a rare breed of magical snake."

"Snake! Harry you can't bring a poisonous snake into the house!"

"I'll be able to control it. After all I do have a certain affinity for snakes." He lifted his head in a snobbish manner.

"That was scary. For a minute there you looked a bit like Malfoy."

"Sorry Ron."

"We will definitely help you make a distraction. You'll know when it happens. So no worry's about that."

"Boys! You better get down here before you're left."

"Coming mum!" Fred yelled.

After breakfast they all got ready to go. Moody flagged down the Knight Bus and they were off. They bustled along to the shops they needed to go to. About half way through the day the twins followed through with their promise. As soon as the explosion went off the twins, Harry, and Ron slipped away.

"Wow guys, that was awesome."

"Yea, but won't they be worried?" Ron asked.

"No…" Fred

"That explosion was one of our…"

"…new inventions."

"Makes it seem like…"

"…we're still there."

"All it requires…"

"…is a single hair…"

"…from each person."

Ron looked stunned.

"How the hell did you get our hair from us?" Ron asked

"Yours Ronniekins we got from your brush."

"Harry's we had to ask for personally because we couldn't get it any other way. We just told him it was for the distraction and nothing more."

"Ok…well the shop I need to go to is right over there. When we go in don't touch anything, don't act like you're nervous or unsure, and don't do anything to attract that I'm 'The Boy Who Lived.' Down here my appearance is different. You won't notice anything different because you were exposed to my magical signature for long periods of time. Down here that isn't such a big since almost no one that would be exposed to me like that would down here. Voldemort can't even see through it."

"Harry, why do you need to change your appearance?" Ron asked

"Ronniekins, how safe do you think it is for the "Boy-Who-Lived" "Savior of the Light" to be down in Knockturn Alley?" Fred sneered.

"Alright, enough questions. It's not safe and we need to get back soon."

They walked into the store and t he clerk came to see what they needed.

"Ah. Mr. Jackson, how are you today?"

"I am well Monsieur Michaels. Do you have my packages?"

"Yes of course sir. I will get them right away."

"Thank You."

"Jackson! What are you doing here? Picking up more packages?"

"Hello Lucius, yes I am. Where is Draco?"

The Weasley's, who had jumped behind a cabinet when Malfoy came in, were confused about the cordial conversation between Harry and Malfoy senior. They knew Malfoy could see it was Harry.

"He's off shopping he wants a pet so…"

"Father, I'm here. Me and Blaise got stuck in a line." He sneered at the thought of it.

Lucius glared at Draco for interrupting him.

"And here is my son."

"Hello Draco, Blaise"

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

The Weasley's are completely awestruck when Draco said Harry's first name, and then when Harry and Blaise, and then Harry and Draco hugged. Ron looked like he wanted to jump out at them.

"Ron calm down. It looks they are going to be civil, and remember no drawing attention to ourselves."

"Besides, Harry's enjoying his talk with the Slytherins."

"But…"

"Ronnie you're just jealous that Harry got a hug from Blaise."

"Shut up." Ron said through clenched teeth.

They twins had overheard them talking about Blaise last night when they went to bed.

"So Blaise, do you have a boyfriend next?"

"Now Harry, you know my tastes. Besides I have a plan to get what I want, and I always get what I want."

"You know, getting what you want may not be as hard as you think."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry smirks, "You'll see. Now if you'll excuse me I will see you later I think Monsieur Michaels is ready with my packages."

"Don't walk away from me! Tell me." Blaise demanded.

Harry just ignored him and shook Lucius's hand and then gave Draco a hug before walking over to the counter. They left with Blaise sulking so Draco can go show Lucius a pet they found in another store.

"Sorry Monsieur Michaels for keeping you waiting."

"Quite alright, that will be 90 Galleons for both items."

Harry got the money out and took the parcels.

"Good day Monsieur Michaels."

On the way back to Diagon Alley Harry was using a careful shrinking charm on his packages so as not to harm what was inside.

"Harry mate, you owe us an explanation."

Harry sighs. "Alright, meet me in my room later and bring the girls, they should hear this also."

"Harry! Ron! What are you doing over here? You said you'd meet us 10 minutes ago." Hermione asked.

"Sorry 'Mion. We got a little side tracked, but let's go."

"It's alright Harry, but you know Professor Snape didn't want you to go on your own."

"I know, but let's go before they close down Diagon Alley looking for us."

"Mister Potter." Snape had snuck up on them.

"Damn it Professor!" Harry breathed.

"MISTER POTTER!"

"HARRY!" Snape and Hermione scolded at the same time, then scowled at each other for having the same thought at the same time

"Mister Potter, I think you owe me an explanation as well. You shall meet me in the study at 9:00 a.m. after breakfast."

"Yes Professor."

Harry knew this was just a way to restart training without making a big fuss over it.

As they met back up with the rest of the group Hermione noticed Harry, protect his side when people got to close to him.

Later that evening, before dinner, they met up in Harry and Ron's room.

"Now Harry, why did you want to meet up here?" Hermione asked.

"Yea Harry, is there something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong."

"Mate for them to understand you're going to have to start at the beginning." Ron told him.

Harry just sighed and explained t Ginny and Hermione his need to go to Knockturn Alley. When he got to the part about his pet they asked to it.

"Alright guys, just don't freak when you see them."

"Them, as in more than one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, more than one. Now just a second I'm going to go get them."

Harry went to the corner f his room and removed the warding.

Come out my Beauty. There are people who want to meet you.

He lifted a very large snake out of the box.

"Harry is that a King Cobra?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes Hermione. This is Beauty, he's very loyal. I have bonded with him and one other."

Beauty, please go over to the bed.

Yes Master, but why do they seem afraid of me?

Because they grew up thinking snakes were the symbol of evil. I plan on changing their views.

They were all looking at Harry with a slightly scared expression, except for the twins who were more open minded.

"Harry what did you just tell him that made your voice and eyes go all scary?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain that later. Now would you like to meet my other familiar or not?"

They nodded their acquiescence.

He opened the second box and removed what resembled a kitten.

"Harry is that a kitten?" Hermione asked.

"That is no normal kitten Hermione." Ron said.

"You are correct Ron. This little beauty is called an Avia; he has many forms and abilities. His original form resembles a kitten, but there are a few differences."

"Harry, why do you need both the snake and the Avia? I've read some about Avia's but the book didn't say much." Hermione interrupted.

"Well Hermione if you wouldn't have interrupted he might have told you." Fred told her.

"Sorry Harry, go on."

"Thanks Hermione. Well an Avia's abilities are vast. First of all they change forms as I've already said. His favorite forms are that of the kitten, snake, wolf, Grim, and my personal favorite, the white leopard. They are still young forms since Matteo is a baby still."

"Matteo, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny his name is Matteo, now stop interrupting." Harry told her.

She looked sheepish.

"Ok, now when an Avia is in the original 'kitten' form, the hair and teeth are longer. The fangs in front are like and snakes and produce venom that is fatal. The eyes are also an odd color, they are blood red. Avia's and their masters communicate using something called 'mind speech'. It is kind of like using Parseltongue. Both Matteo and Beauty are coming with me to school. I have bonded with both of them, they are my familiars, and I have no intention of not taking them with me everywhere."

They all looked at Harry in awe.

"Harry you know the rules. We are only allowed one animal each, and you already have Hedwig." Hermione informed him.

"Harry you should talk to Dumbledore." Ron pointed out.

"I plan on telling everyone tonight at dinner about my purchases. I just thought I should tell you before hand."

'Well not my purchases per say, but my familiars at least.'

"Now you all wanted to hear the whole story."

"Harry, I just want to hear the bit about you being so cozy to Lucius Malfoy." Ron demanded.

Ron sighed and went on to tell them that he had been friends with them for quite some time and that was all he could tell them for now.

"Harry why can't you tell us, I'm sure we would all like to know what's going on." Ginny said.

"When everything is worked out, then I'll tell you guys, ok?"

"Alright Harry."

"But are you planning on telling Snape everything?"

"Yes Hermione I am. I have to; he'll be able to tell if I hold anything back." Harry told her.

For the rest of the afternoon they hung out and played games.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Chapter One. Parts in flashback are taken from book 1 which I don't own

Chapter Three

Dinner that night was very uneventful, that is until Harry brought up his "problem" to Professor Dumbledore, who had joined them for dinner that evening.

"Umm Professor, may I ask you something?" He started out sounding very nervous.

"Of course my dear boy, go ahead."

Most talk at the table quieted down, some conversations stopped all together at Harry's sentence.

"I have a serious problem and don't know how to go about fixing it without help."

Everyone immediately thought it had to do with Voldemort.

"Harry, dear boy, what might the problem be?"

Harry looked down at the table.

"You see, I have a problem concerning the one animal rule that Hogwarts has."

Everyone let out a breath and continued on with their previous conversations, though they were still half listening to Harry and Dumbledore, wondering why there was a problem with the one animal rule.

"How do you find that rule to be a problem Harry?" Dumbledore asked with that damned tinkle in his eyes.

"You see, Professor, I have recently acquired a wizards familiar, well two of them to be precise."

All conversations stopped dead upon hearing that. Finding you familiar was rare, but to have two familiars was almost unheard of. Salazar Slytherin was the last known person to have two familiars.

His twinkle brighter than normal, he asked. "What are the forms of your familiars and may I see them?"

"Of course you can, Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied.

He called with his mind as well as his voice.

My Beauty! Come to me please. Bring Matteo with you. There is someone who wishes to meet the two of you.

Everyone looked worried at hearing him speak Parseltongue.

'Man they all look at me like I'm dangerous, if they only knew.'

'How much more shocked are they going to be when I ask for my resorting. It's time for me to be where I belong. It is the only for to make everything the way it was always meant to be.'

Just as he was done thinking, his beautiful snake and his Avia came in. He bent down to pick up Beauty first.

"Professor, this is my first familiar, Beauty. He is a King Cobra, the magical, not muggle, variety. He is extremely loyal."

"Harry James Potter! You let a poisonous magical snake into this house and didn't tell anyone? Someone could have been hurt!" Molly squealed.

"Mum, calm down! All of us knew Beauty was here." Ginny told her mother.

Mrs. Weasley immediately shut up, but looked hurt that her children wouldn't tell her something so important.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, I knew Beauty wouldn't hurt anyone. For one, I can talk to him, and two, until recently had been on my person the entire time."

"Go on Harry tell us more about your familiars." Dumbledore prodded.

"Well I can't tell you everything about them, but Beauty here and I have fully bonded, as have Matteo and I. I'm guessing most of you know how to bond to a familiar. It has to bite you and insert a special kind of venom that all familiars make."

Harry lifted the hem of his shirt and showed the bite marks on both his sides.

"Besides the fact that Beauty is loyal the only other thing I can tell you is about the poison he makes. He makes many types but the two most important is the one he will use if he wants you just to be paralyzed. Depending on the amount of poison injected depends on how long you will be paralyzed for. His other poison, well it's really a serried of two poisons, but labeled under the same category. It's the poison he kills with. One will kill you slowly, there is an antidote to that which I will be making and keeping on hand just in case anyone gets in the way of him. The other will kill you almost instantly, and there isn't an antidote for it. But as long as you are careful no harm shall come to you."

Isn't that right my lovely?

Of course my master. I would never harm anyone you cared for.

Harry looked fondly at his Beauty.

"Harry, but the kitten at your feet, I can smell he's not a normal kitten." Remus stated.

"You're right Remus. Matteo isn't a normal kitten, he's an avia."

Hermione and Ginny started giggling. Harry looked at them and glared.

"What?" He demanded.

"Harry." Hermione giggled. "Look down."

They all looked at his feet. The Avia had started changing shape very quickly in an attempt for Harry to notice him.

Harry smiled fondly and bent down and picked up the still changing Avia.

"This everyone is an Avia. They are bossy, attention seeking, adorable, loyal creatures; my Avia's original form is a kitten. Matteo is very young, only a few months old."

Turning his attention back to the Avia, "Matteo love, will you stop changing so they may see your lovely form?"

Matteo instantly stopped changing and reverted to his original kitten form.

"Notice the difference in Matteo and a normal kitten, his red eyes for one. Professor, you understand now why I need to take all three of my animals with me to school."

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid I can't allow this." Dumbledore told him.

Harry's entire demeanor changed in that second. He seemed darker, and his eyes went cold. Everyone in the room took a step back except for three people.

"You misunderstood me Professor." Harry said coldly.

"It may have seemed as if I was asking permission, but it was only for politeness sake. Let me rephrase, they will be returning with me. All three of them, it is painful to be away from them for too long. I have also decided that we need more inter-house unity. I wish to be placed where I truly belong. That is the only way, for as long as the school is divided the war will be lost. M resorting will happen at the welcoming feast."

Everyone was surprised, not only by Harry threatening Dumbledore, but by his demanding a resorting. No one more stunned than Snape.

'I know he doesn't belong in Gryffindor but I didn't know he was going to demand his resorting yet.' Snape thought.

"Mister Potter, and just what house do you think you belong in?" Snape asked, sneer firmly in place.

Harry just smirked. "So Dumbledore didn't tell you? So Professor, afraid to admit your "Golden Boy" isn't so "Golden"?" He looked back at Snape.

"I was originally supposed to be part of your snaked according to the Sorting Hat my first year, and again in my second year."

Flash Back

"You could be great you know it's all here in your head. Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin eh?

"Not Slytherin."

"Well if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

End Flashback

"So if you're truly a Slytherin then why did you ask to not be put there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well you see Professor everyone I had met before I came to Hogwarts told me how evil Slytherins were. Draco didn't help when I first met him. You see he reminded me of my cousin Dudley, arrogant, spoiled, and a bully. I could have forgiven the first two descriptions but not the third. So therefore I hated Slytherins." Harry explained.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met Harry's now ice cold ones. Dumbledore looked away first.

"Alright Harry, you win. On both accounts the pets and the resorting."

Harry looked triumphant.

"Alright everyone I'm tired, so I will see everyone in the morning. Hope everyone sleeps well. Goodnight." Harry said in a cheerful voice even though his smile never reached his eyes.

All of the other kids followed Harry out and up the stairs to his room.

Up in Harry and Ron's room they had gathered to talk.

"Harry why do you want to be resorted, don't you like being in Gryffindor? Aren't you proud to be a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked becoming hysterical.

"I could possibly think of you and Malfoy together, but not for much of a relationship!"

Harry just looked at her calmly and said, "So Slytherin's are good enough to fuck but not much else?"

"NO! I don't trust Slytherins! They aren't good enough for really anything!" Hermione continued to rave.

"Hermione I suggest you stop before you say something you regret, and before Matteo does something I can't control. You know of the protective nature of a familiar."

"You can't tell me Sirius or Remus approve of this!"

He looked at her.

"Actually they do."

She looked upset and just walked out of the room. Ron looked agape that Hermione would say something like that.

"Harry mate, I can't believe her. That was totally uncalled for!"

"It's alright she has nothing but bad memories of Slytherin's. Either she'll come around or she won't. I suggest the rest of you get to bed. Your mother may be coming around soon. If she sees you all out of bed we'll all be in trouble, though they probably heard the yelling."

"Goodnight Harry." The twins said together.

Ginny came up and gave both Ron and Harry hugs goodnight and went to bed. Harry and Ron got into bed and Harry fell asleep almost instantly. Ron laid awake thinking of all the information he had heard that day. The last thought he had before he fell asleep was that he would stand by no matter what.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

:…: - wand writing

… - parseltongue

'…' – thoughts

"…" – regular speech

'_italics' – _mind speech

Chapter Four

Harry's internal clock woke him up quite early in the morning. He groaned and looked over at his watch.

'Fuck! It's only 5:30 in the damn morning!'

He laid there for a few minutes.

'I guess I better get up and go for a run around the house.'

Master where are you going?

Just for a run outside Beauty.

'_Harry I don't want to stay in the house. Can I go with you?'_

'_I don't know Matteo, do you think you'll be able to keep up?'_

'_Yes, Master Harry, I can change into a bird and fly with you.'_

'_Ok then, let's go.'_

Beauty can you stay here and send me a thought if something happens?

Yes, Master.

You don't have to call me "Master". We are bound together for eternity, just call me Harry, Matteo does.

Yes, Harry.

'_Alright Matteo, let's go.'_

While Harry was out running Severus got up and went down to the kitchen.

'Looks like someone's already been up, I wonder who it is. Surely not the mutts, they wouldn't be up and about before they absolutely had too.'

Harry was just coming around into the backyard again when Severus spotted him.

'So that's who was up so early. Wonder what he is talking to.'

Harry had taken off his shirt before he began.

'Wow, the brat looks skinny, almost malnourished. Didn't he eat enough at the beginning of break?'

Harry was quite exhausted so he decided to come inside, get something to drink, and then go clean up. He was sure almost no one was going to be up.

'Lazy asses, always sleeping in. I plan on curing Ron of this "unhealthy" habit before we go back to school' He snickered to himself.

He walked into the kitchen to see Professor Snape up already.

"Good morning Professor. How are you this morning?"

"Morning Mister Potter I am fine, I would have expected you to be asleep still however."

"Nah, I don't sleep late anymore. Blame your Godson for that. For some god awful reason he can't sleep past 6:00 in the morning. So he always found different ways of waking me up."

"You're right. I remember hearing you fall out of bed. You started yelling and then proceeded to run around chasing each other around the manor. Lucius and Narcissa could have killed you both. I had slept in a dungeon bedroom that night."

"You could have warned me and then I might have taken the extra room that was offered."

"Yes, but where would the fun have been if I had told."

Harry glared at Snape and changed the subject.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30. People won't be up for at least another half an hour."

"Alright, I have to go take a shower and I plan on shocking everyone. Besides, I have to wear what I would normally wear to training."

"You really are going to shock everyone. Draco gave you that clothing and the style is obvious."

Harry just smirked.

"So Harry, have you heard from Draco?"

"Yes, he said he misses us and "The Mutts" as you so affectionately call them."

Snape sneered at Harry.

"Affectionate my ass, I swear you say that to anyone else and I'll kill you both."

"Language Professor."

Snape scowled at Harry.

"Go take your shower and get ready, we begin after breakfast."

"Ok Professor." Harry laughed.

Harry left Snape and went back to his room. Ron of course was still asleep.

'He should be up earlier, maybe tomorrow morning I'll wake him up one of the ways Draco woke me up.'

He gathered his bathing things and picked out his clothes.

'Which one should I wear?'

He smirked.

'I know the perfect one.'

He showered, changed, and went back downstairs; knowing someone else would be up. He walked into the dining room and saw that Sirius and Remus were up.

"Wow, Remus, Sirius, you're up before noon? How did that happen?"

They looked up from their coffee and looked over their godson's appearance. He was wearing a skin tight black muscle shirt, with black baggy training pants. His eyes were unobstructed because he had forgone the glasses and had gotten contact lenses.

"So Harry, decided to finally be you? I told you that was important." Remus told him.

Sirius however said, "The only bloody reason I'm up is because Severus's snarky ass took a leaf out of Draco's book and dumped us out of bed."

Harry started laughing really hard and Remus threw a croissant at his head which caused Harry to glare in response.

"Is anyone else up yet?"

"Yes, Snape of course, and Mrs. Weasley is in the kitchen cooking."

"Snape and I have talked already. We had a wonderful conversation about earlier this summer. Me bringing it up is possibly where he got the idea from."

Sirius was about to say something when Hermione walked in the room. She noticed Harry and walked back out again.

"Harry what was that about?" Remus asked.

"Umm…we got into an argument. She doesn't think of Slytherins as actual people. She actually told me they were good enough to fuck but nothing else, which means she thinks of them as whores. She pissed me off, I'm afraid she's going to go too far. So that's the reason we aren't talking."

"I'm sorry Harry. I would have thought she'd be more open minded." Sirius said.

More people started filing in for breakfast. Molly came in and started setting food out on the table. The twins came in and sat on either side of Harry.

"So Harry, what fueled the change in clothing?" They said together.

Everyone else wanted to know the answer as well.

"Yea, they look like something Malfoy would wear." Ron said.

Remus and Sirius started laughing and Severus smirked.

Harry smirked and said, "My clothes were given to me when I was visiting my friend earlier in the break."

"So Harry when are you finally going to tell us where you were?" Molly asked.

"Yes Harry, whenever are you going to tell us?" Sirius asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Shuttup Siri Fine if everyone wants to know, I'll tell. I was with Professor Snape and the Malfoy's."

At that there was a large outburst.

"Oh yes, I forgot, the Zabini's were there as well."

"Harry! What the hell were you doing there?" Molly yelled.

"Ok, let me explain. Draco, Blaise, and I have been friends for a few years. The "arguments" and "fights" were facades that will be dropped this year. As I've said before, we need to unite or this war will be lost."

Everyone sat stunned.

You're right Harry, we're…"

"You just want us "united" so you can make Malfoy your fuck buddy." Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley yelled in surprise.

Harry's eyes went cold and flashed black and then green again as he stood up.

"Language Hermione, really, I warned you once, now I warn you again. You do not want to say something you might regret. So now I tell you, I will not allow you to bad mouth them. They have promised to be civil, but if you keep this up then they won't bother with you and you will be very sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my weapons for training. Severus I will meet you in the study."

With that he stormed out of the room.

"Training, but Professor I thought he was just going to talk to you!" Ron said.

"Well we were going to keep it a secret, but then she pissed him off."

Sirius piped up, "I hope you all learn to accept Harry, he's finally going to be himself."

Once Harry and Severus met in the study, Severus attacked almost immediately.

"Severus you bastard couldn't you have at least waited a moment."

"No one is going to give you a moment before they attack you!"

With that the duel was started. They were throwing slightly illegal curses as well as fighting with weapons and martial arts. About part way through the duel, Dumbledore walked in and almost got hit with a slightly illegal curse and a dagger. While Severus stood gaping at Dumbledore in shock that he had almost been hit by the curse and the dagger Harry kicked his wrist breaking it and pushing him to his feet with a sword at his throat.

"Ha! I beat you!" Harry told him happily.

"Harry, you just broke Professor Snape's wrist and are holding a sword t his throat. What are you two doing?" He asked in a shocked tone.

Harry just looked at him. Dumbledore looked expectantly at Severus.

"Go ahead Sev. Tell him what we're doing."

"Brat, you're just cocky because you won. Once I might add, and because I got sidetracked when Professor came in and almost got hit with a slightly illegal curse and a dagger."

"But you always tell me no one else is going to play fair, so why should I?"

"Very good Harry, you're learning." Congratulated Severus.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. They both jumped startled.

"Sorry Headmaster, I am training Harry in all manners of fighting, muggle and wizard."

"That's wonderful, but Harry did you really have to do all that?"

"Yes Professor, I did. He taught me to use every advantage no matter what. Besides it's not like he hasn't broken my bones before, last time he dislocated my knee. But if you're really that squeamish…"

He closed his eyes and held them over Severus's wrist. When he opened his eyes the wrist was healed.

"Thank you Harry, you've learned healing quickly."

"Harry, my boy, who did you learn healing from?"

"From Mr. Zabini, he was a very good teacher and it seems like I am a natural. I learned it at Malfoy Manor, Sev was there of course."

"Harry, do you think that was wise?"

"Of course Headmaster, Draco and Blaise are my friends."

"Don't worry Headmaster, I'll keep him safe."

"Alright, I just came to see what was going on. I will see you later, good bye."

"Good bye Headmaster." Harry and Severus said.

The Headmaster left and they decided it was as good a time as any to stop for lunch.

"Harry, we need to be more careful, especially you and Draco. It wouldn't do to have everything we've worked for fall to pieces."

"Dray and I talked about it. Blaise and Dray should be here in about two weeks. Sirius and Remus have already agreed to it. Oh and we asked Lucius about a week before we left."

Severus glared at him.

"You didn't tell me my godson was coming to visit, why the hell didn't you?"

"Sorry Sev. Dray and Narcissa thought it would be funny. They'll be so disappointed that I told you." Harry smirked.

"Brat, you aren't sorry about anything. Now I guess you're going to let everyone know at dinner or are you just going to have them show up?"

"As amusing as the second option is, it will probably be better if I tell them before hand."

"Well we need to get started again."

With that he fired the first spell and another duel began.

Later at dinner Harry was sitting between Sirius and Remus and across from Ron and Severus.

"Hey Remy, I'm telling them in a little while about our wonderful visitors."

"You should do it now before people head off to do other things." Remus told him.

Harry stood up, "I have an announcement everyone."

Gradually people quieted down because they all wanted to hear what he had to say tonight.

"Go ahead Harry." Sirius said when everyone was quiet.

"In two weeks we will have two visitors till the beginning of term."

"So you just decided this Harry without asking anyone else?" Hermione snarled.

"No Hermione, he has had our permission since the beginning of break. The time he was missing and we said we were looking for him, we knew where he was. We were with him." Sirius told her.

Harry smiled and continued.

"Our visitors, very close friends of mine, Draco and Blaise, will be here. Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy, will be dropping them off at a pre-decided safe point, then I will be apparating them here." He smirked inwardly.

'Like hell I will, that's just to please everyone.'

Outwardly he replied, "I don't want anyone harassing them. If you don't start something then they won't either. They will be in here in two weeks. I plan on clearing the room next to mine and Ron's if that's ok with Remy and Siri."

"Yea that's ok Harry. That way they won't be so far away from you."

"Thanks Remy, well, I'm headed to bed. Goodnight."

In the kitchen talk immediately started.

"Remus, Sirius, do you rally think that's wise?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yea, it can't be safe letting them into here. This is our head quarters!" Someone else added.

Remus and Sirius assured everyone over and over. Soon everyone was exhausted and headed of to bed still thinking about all the events since Harry got back.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

Chapter Five

Over the next week and a half they were cleaning up and getting a room ready for the two Slytherins. Hermione ignored everyone but Ginny. Harry was excited he would soon get to see his two best friends. Remus, Sirius and Severus were beginning to show they didn't actually hate each other. Ron, who now thanks to Harry, is up so goddamned early in the morning. He now trains with Harry and Severus. It is being done with Molly and Arthur's limited knowledge. Harry woke up the morning Draco and Blaise were to arrive in high spirits; looking at his clock he noticed it was 5 minutes after 6:00. He looked over and noticed Ron had managed to sleep after 6:00.

'He looks like he could sleep for a while. Maybe I should wake him up so he doesn't forget he's supposed to be coming with me to get Dray and Blaise.'

He conjured a bucket of water and dumped it on him. Ron woke up with a yell.

"Fuck Harry, what did you do that for?"

When Ron yelled, Severus, who was coming to get Harry, ran into the room.

"What the hell happened in here? Mr. Weasley, you just screamed like someone was trying to kill you. I'm sure you've woken the entire house by now."

"Forgive me Professor I wasn't expecting Harry to dump a bucket of water on me." Ron sneered.

Snape snickered, "You know Mr. Weasley that was the way Draco woke Harry up for the first time. Mind you later he found other, better, ways to get him up."

With that said he left the room. Ron had gone very red in the face.

"Harry what does he mean "other ways"?"

"Don't worry Ron, nothing like what you're thinking until much later in the summer."

Harry went to get his jogging clothes while Ron just sat speechless. Harry prodded him and eventually Ron got up and got ready so they could go run. While they were running Matteo came out in his bird form and flew around with them until they had to go in and get ready. Harry went to breakfast extremely hyper because he would see his beloved Draco soon. He was jumping around the kitchen.

"Harry James Potter, will you calm down?" Severus yelled.

Everyone just stopped and looked at him, except for Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Harry surprised them even more when he said,

"But Sev! I get to see Draco and Blaise today!" He whined.

"Severus, I guess your secret is out. You don't really hate Harry as much as everyone thought." Dumbledore said as he walked in the kitchen door.

"Of course he doesn't hate me Headmaster. If he did I never would have been allowed near his godson."

"That's what I'm here about my boy; I must show my opposition about them coming here."

"Of course Headmaster, I understand."

Ron was about to speak up in protest when Harry smirked.

"But you see Headmaster, you, can't keep me and Draco apart. For one, I already have permission from my Godfathers, who are my LEGAL guardians, you no longer have that control over me, and two, you, don't own this house. Now if you excuse me I have to go get Draco now."

Harry, Severus, and Ron got up to leave, "Ronald Weasley! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione screeched

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm supporting my friend and going to see the guy I want. I thought you had remembered that I like Blaise from as much as I talk about him."

"Talking is one thing. Ron he's a Slytherin, they can't be trusted! They are all snobbish, evil, and probably all working for…"

"Miss Granger, I suggest you stop now before you say something you'll regret." Severus interrupted.

"Because I may not care about the fact you just called me evil, but other might. You need to remember that Dark does not necessarily mean evil, for example, Remus, he's classified as Dark, but is he evil?"

She opened her mouth to respond.

"Think carefully before you answer Granger." Harry warned her.

"But Professor Lupin is different! I know e would never hurt me or anyone else."

"Very good Granger, now we need to leave we are going to a special apparition point I set up."

Everyone said goodbye, except Hermione, who was sulking at being put down by Professor Snape. They went outside.

"I can't believe that stupid Mudblood, talking about shit she doesn't understand." He scowled.

"Harry don't scowl it mars your features." Severus said.

"You're one to talk Take your own advice, you're much cuter when you don't scowl." Harry retorted.

"Shut up Harry." Severus replied.

"Sorry Severus, I'm just pissed off because that stupid cunt is talking about things she doesn't understand. If she hadn't noticed, I am classified as a Dark Wizard. If they all keep fucking pissing me off then they can save themselves!"

Ron, who had figured Harry was a Dark Wizard was not surprised, but unlike some he knew Dark, didn't mean evil.

"So Harry, where are we going to apparate?" Ron asked.

"Well you'll have to do it with either me or Severus because the location is hidden."

"Well Harry I don't think he should go with you, that could result upon instant death. You know how Draco can be."

He winced. "Alright, Ron you are going to have to put your arms around the Professor's waist so we can go! Hurry, Draco's waiting!"

Ron complied, albeit reluctantly, and they were gone. When Ron opened his eyes again he was in a completely new place. He looked around and noticed Harry walking towards a building not far off.

"Come Mr. Weasley, in Harry's excitement he seems to have forgotten we were here."

Harry walked through the doors and they were all standing there except for Draco. He went up to Lucius.

"Hello Lucius, wonderful day is it not?"

He nodded, "Indeed it is."

"Will Draco be down soon? I dare say he's trying to pack his entire bedroom." He smirked.

Everyone laughed.

"Why yes Harry I'm all packed and ready to go without taking my whole bedroom. Do you mind telling me where to send my house elves with my belongings?"

"Have them bring it to the Entrance Hall. I will be driving us back."

Ron stood dumbfounded. "Harry I thought we would be apparating or port keying back so they wouldn't…."

"It's alright Ron, Draco and Blaise wouldn't be able to tell anyone so do not fear for anyone's safety."

"Would you all like to stay for lunch?"

Harry looked at Narcissa.

"Thank you Narcissa, but I told Remus and Sirius that we would be home for lunch."

He turned to Blaise and Severus and asked if they were ready to go.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Ron said.

"Goodbye Mr. Weasley, Blaise, Harry, and Draco you both behave!"

Identical smirks graced both faces.

"Of course father, we would never misbehave."

"Just remember Son it isn't me giving the punishments, its Sev and the Mutts."

Severus smirked.

They both paled and said at the same time, "We promise to be good."

"We don't want that lot to have any reason to punish us. You making us sit still for an hour and a half was pure torture!" Harry exclaimed.

"May have been torture to you, but I enjoyed every minute of it, an hour and a half of blessed silence." Lucius said.

Ron was stunned. 'Harry and Mr. Malfoy are joking together.'

'Ron looks out of it! I love this, plus I get to see my Draco again. That's all that truly matters.' Harry thought.

He slid his hands around Draco's waist and kissed him softly.

Everyone went on like it never happened.

"Now you all must be going. You will be expected to write." Narcissa said.

"Yes, well it was nice to see everyone, me and Draco will of course both write."

They all said there goodbyes and went outside to see Harry's car out front. They all got in and Severus immediately went to sleep as they drove off and out of the confines of the manor.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Chapter One.

Chapter Six

They were about 20 minutes from Grimmauld Place, Severus and Blaise were still asleep. Draco was telling Harry about the rest of his summer after Harry went to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry? Can I ask you something?"

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Sure what is it?"

"I don't understand how all this happened." He looked at Blaise when he said this.

"Why do I get the impression that you're talking about Blaise laying on your shoulder and not the overall situation?"

He blushed as red as his hair.

"I understand some of the rest of the situation, just not this."

Draco answered instead of Harry.

"Well Weasley, Blaise admires you, your fiery nature, and just your overall personality. I've known for about a year that he either liked you, Harry, or the Mudblood. I always saw him looking, but could never tell at whom. By the time I got up the nerve to ask him, me and Harry had been together for two weeks. I really didn't want to have to kill him if he touched my Harry. It turned out it was you he was looking at, he was afraid you would turn him down so he never said anything. But you should give him a chance Weasley, he would be good for you and almost all of the Slytherin's would back the decision."

Ron thought about it for a few minutes then slid his arms around Blaise's waist and went to sleep.

"You know love I don't think I'm going to like Molly's reaction. She's not very accepting of you or Blaise coming. But it doesn't matter because you are mine and it doesn't matter what they think."

"Yes, I'm yours forever."

Severus chose that time to wake up.

"Are you two done being sappy with one another?"

They both stuck their tongues out at him.

"Yes Sev, we are done being 'sappy' with one another as you so nicely put it."

"Good because I've already told you both that I don't want to see it"

They laughed.

"Of course Sev," Both boys said.

It was silent in the car until they were almost to Grimmauld Place. They woke up Ron and Blaise and Harry had Ron give the other two the slips of paper to memorize and then Harry burned them.

"Harry do you really think Mum's going to react that bad?"

Harry looked at Ron, "Ron, I thought you were asleep when I said that, but no, I don't think it will be that bad. Blaise has never said or done anything too us, and to adults that don't know him yet he can be soft spoken and very polite, until he gets to know you of course."

Blaise reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! I'm trying to drive here."

"It serves you right for saying that about me! I'm always soft spoken!" He yelled.

They all laughed at Blaise.

"Soft spoken my ass." Draco said.

Severus just glared.

"Are you quite done yet? I would love to go inside and get this confrontation over with. I bet you Dumbledore is in there."

"Well Sev, if Dumbles is in there then let's go, this is going to be fun."

"They all walked inside and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Well hello everyone, as you can see neither Ron nor I have been killed on our excursion to Malfoy Manor." Harry said.

"Where are your familiars Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry whispered something under his breath and Beauty appeared on his shoulder.

"Matteo went upstairs as soon as we got here. He doesn't like you much."

Dumbledore ignored the last statement and just went on, "Harry I must restate my concerns about Draco and Blaise being here."

"And I must restate the fact that I don't need your permission. You are not my guardian nor are you the owner of this house. My Godfather and his lover do, they are only letting you use it. Since I'm telling people what's what, then I'll also tell you who is sleeping where, Draco is in my room and Blaise is with Ron."

Blaise walked up to Ron and was holding his hand while Draco went up and put hi arms around Harry's waist from behind and made a trail of kisses from his ear to his shoulder. Harry made a contended sound and leaned his head back on Draco's shoulder.

Everyone was staring open mouthed at the two couples, even Remus and Sirius. Hermione was glaring at them but wisely kept her mouth shut for the moment.

"Any questions can be made to me after I go settle my guests in. I'm sure they're tired after our journey here. I'll be back in 1 hour to answer questions."

"Why can't you come straight down?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry gave an innocent smile.

"I want to be sure I'm the most gracious of hosts. I wouldn't want to be rude would I?"

"Harry I would like to speak to you sooner than that."

Harry dropped the innocent look and said in an icy voice, "I don't care what you want; you won't see me for an hour and be prepared for unpleasant consequences if you interrupt me before an hour is up."

They walked out of the room.

"I didn't realize exactly how much that man tried to dictate your life. I guess hearing about it is different than seeing it." Blaise said.

Harry showed Blaise where he and Ron would be sleeping before dragging Draco away to their own room.

Blaise and Ron just watched him go before Blaise started putting his things away. Blaise and Ron started getting to know each other better.

Harry and Draco just made it into their room before Draco slammed Harry against the door and giving him a searing kiss.

Harry pulled back to breath and Draco started to bite his way down his neck. They pulled apart and Harry pushed Draco down on the bed and started to slowly unbutton his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders before sliding his hands down his chest.

He moaned when he ran his fingers over the sensitive nipples. His hands moved down lower to undo his pants and slid them over his hips. By that time he was so hard and was glad to be out of the confinements of his pants.

He looked at Draco; his eyes were completely glazed over from watching Harry.

"Strip for me my Dragon."

Draco jumped up from the bed as Harry lay down. He didn't even attempt to strip slowly though the movements were still graceful. As soon as he was out of the confines of his clothes he was back on the bed and kissing Harry forcefully.

Harry took both erections in his hand and started stroking. Draco let out a long moan and bucked his hips. Both were very close and as Harry stroked them to completion Draco bit down hard on Harry's shoulder which caused Harry to drag his nails down Draco's arm and they both came with loud shouts.

They both laid there for a moment to get their breath under control before Draco laughed.

"What?"

"You know what we forgot?"

Harry just looked at him with a confused look.

"We forgot the silencing charms Harry."

They both laughed.

"I wonder what they'll look like when I go downstairs in a minute."

"I'm sure it will be funny and it's sad that I'll have to miss it."

Harry muttered a cleaning charm and got up to get dressed. He grabbed a black pair of leather pants and a white mesh shirt.

"You know I used to have more of these shirts until Severus destroyed most of them."

"You know he probably wouldn't destroy them if you didn't keep wearing them to train in. Now we have to buy you a new silver and red one. They also show the nice bite mark I just gave you quite nicely through the shirt."

"I know that's why I chose to put this shirt on. We'll have to go shopping before summer is over."

"I should also tell you that you're over the one hour mark by 15 minutes."

"Really? Oh well, I must go then. I will be back up when I'm done with the questions."

He gave Draco one last searing kiss and walked out of the room. He stopped and looked in on Ron's room to see them laying down talking and laughing. After a second he continued on his way to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Seven

Harry walked into the kitchen to wide eyes stares. He just stopped and looked around at everyone, Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.

Severus glared and said, "What the hell did I tell you about forgetting the God Damned silencing charms? Didn't I also tell you that you would be punished if you forgot again while I was in the same house?"

Harry's eyes got wide.

"But Sev, it was an accident! Surely you wouldn't punish us?"

Severus whispered a spell that shredded his mesh shirt.

"Sev this was one of my last ones!"

He smirked, "I know, I destroyed the others too, but that was in training. Don't expect this to be your only punishment."

"Of course Sev," Harry pouted

"Now I believe some of you had questions still?"

Molly asked the first question.

"The only question I have, will Blaise be good to my son?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, he cares a lot for Ron."

"Good, that's all I wanted to know."

Hermione looked pissed off.

Slytherin's don't know how to care for people."

Harry's eyes flashed.

"I've warned you Granger don't make me tell you to watch your mouth again because you will not like the consequences. There isn't anyone alive that can stop me."

Hermione shut up and sank back in her chair.

"Harry was that necessary?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, but now that we know that the Slytherin's aren't out to kill anyone, does anyone have anymore questions?"

"We…"

"…have one…" Fred and George said.

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy yourself as much as it sounded like?" They asked together.

Everyone laughed but Dumbledore and Hermione.

Harry just smirked.

"We'll if no one has anymore questions I'm going back upstairs. We'll all be down for dinner in a little wile.

"We'll come with you Harry." The twins and Ginny followed him upstairs.

Fred, George, and Ginny got left with Ron and Blaise while Harry went into his own room.

Harry walked in to see Draco sitting on the bed.

"Now Draco, surely you would have gotten dressed while I was down answering questions."

"Of course not prat, you'll be lucky if I allow you to leave this room until tomorrow."

"Now Dray, I promised we would be down for dinner."

He was already shredding what was left of his shirt and his pants until her was standing in only his boxers.

"Harry, what happened to your shirt?"

Harry glared.

"Sev ruined my shirt because we forgot silencing charms again."

Draco paled.

"Umm….he didn't happen to mention what the rest of our punishment would be did he?"

"No, just that it would be coming."

"Damn, we'll have to be careful until he actually does something."

"Yea."

Harry climbed into bed to lie next to Draco. They curled around each other and went to sleep.

There was a serious discussion going on in Ron and Blaise' room while Harry and Draco were sleeping.

"Ron, I'm telling you that mum is fine with you and Blaise." Ginny said.

Ron was sitting with a shocked expression on his face.

"Really, she's actually ok with it?"

"Yes Ron."

They had been telling Ron and Blaise what had happened downstairs.

"After that Fred and George asked if it was as much fun as it sounded."

Fred and George smirked.

"He still didn't answer our question." They said.

Blaise spoke up, "So Sev shredded his shirt? The material wasn't mesh by any chance was it?"

Ginny looked at him.

"How did you know what material it was?"

"It's becoming Sev's personal goal to destroy every mesh shirt Harry owns. He started that when Harry kept wearing them to training sessions and distracting Draco. So he would shred it and make Harry go change clothes. It also became regular punishment when they forgot silencing charms. Usually something else will go along with it though."

"Don't they ever learn? Also why didn't you two hear them?' The twins asked.

Blaise looked at them, "Dray and Harry actually learn, never going to happen. As to why we didn't hear them is because I put up a silencing charm when the two of them are alone to block out sound."

They just stared at him.

"That's kind of weird that you just automatically do that. Do you have one up now?"

"Of course, though Dray and Harry are probably sleeping at the moment."

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"They'll be wary, and I'm sure neither one of them have had a lot of sleep."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Excitement about getting to see each other most probably."

They got an alert from downstairs.

"Why don't you guys go on downstairs, we're going to wake up Draco and Harry." Ron said.

"Alright, we'll see you downstairs." They all said.

Everyone left and Ron and Blaise carefully went next door to Draco and Harry's room. They knocked on the door and no one answered. They opened to peer inside and Draco and Harry were curled around each other sleepin.

"They really love each other a lot don't they?" Ron asked.

"Yes they do, and they deserve to love and be loved."

"I'm willing to help protect their love no matter what."

"I am too. I just want to warn you. Harry might be punishing me for something I did."

"Punishment for what?"

"I can't tell you, I just wanted to warn you."

They walked farther into the room. Blaise used his want and said something so that there would be loud noise like an alarm clock.

Draco jumped almost a foot off the bed. They glared at Blaise and Ron.

"You have until after dinner. Then we meet in the training room. Ron you know where that is. We'll see what you two remember."

He smirked evilly.

"But Harry, you know my level isn't up very high." Ron whined.

"You can work with me Ron. Blaise you however are working with Harry."

Blaise paled.

"You'll go easy on me right?"

"We'll see." Draco said.

"You'll meet us in training clothes, and we'll proceed to set up a training area outside. There just isn't room for four people in the study. This is also a punishment for your previous infraction."

"We'll let's head down to dinner." Draco said.

"I'm starving" Ron said.

That helped to lighten the mood and everyone laughed.

They walked into the room smiling and laughing. Hermione glared but wisely didn't say anything.

Remus spoke up, "Hello Draco, Blaise, it's good to see you. How has your time been since you got here?"

Draco smirked and Blaise spoke up before Draco could say anything.

"It's been great I've really enjoyed getting to know Ron and just settling in. How have you been?"

"I've been great, sorry we haven't written more, we've been busy."

"It's alright Remus, you and Sirius probably spent most of your time in bed. At least you remember your silencing charms."

Severus, Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Harry burst out laughing while everyone else's mouths dropped.

"Harry what happened to the "soft spoken, polite, until he gets to know you?"

"That disappears as soon as Remus is in the room."

"Harry, mate, do all of your friends talk like you?"

"Of course, where do you think I learned it?"

Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Harry, I've known you since first year, and you have always talked like that. You were always traumatizing the other first years."

Harry attempted to look affronted.

"Oh well, perhaps we should eat, after all we're going to need our strength for after dinner."

"Why is that Harry dear?" Molly asked.

"Oh, it's just a little training."

She looked skeptical.

"They're punishing me." Blaise said bluntly.

Severus smirked. "I know this kind of punishment. But don't forget you still have me to deal with later Harry."

"Don't worry Sev, there's no way we could have forgotten." Draco said.

"What do you mean Severus, what kind of punishment is it?" Molly asked.

"Let me ask the boy's a question first, before I explain."

She nodded.

"So who is training with whom? Is this a private 'training' session?"

"I've got Blaise and Draco is working with Ron."

"Which is another way to say Blaise is going to be in a lot of pain, Ron will be alright Draco will work well with him." Severus said

Molly looked startled.

"What did Blaise do?"

Blaise paled again.

"I made a mistake and then proceeded to remind them of said mistake when I woke them up."

"Oh." Molly said.

Hermione was getting angrier and angrier.

"Potter! You're becoming just like Voldemort, using pain to let out your anger!"

Harry looked livid.

"Granger, in case you've forgotten I'm a dark wizard. I'm not a nice person. I was TAUGHT by a dark wizard. Pain is an everyday occurance. I've also warned you for the last time."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked looking fearful.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. I'll deal with you fully when we get back to school. But you'll get partial payment after I deal with Blaise."

Harry had a malicious look in his eyes. They ate and the boy's went upstairs to change. Harry transfigured a different type of training clothes for Ron.

As they walked back through the training room to get anything they needed and walked to the kitchen everyone stared at them.

"Would anyone like to watch?" Harry asked


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Eight

They headed out to the yard to set up. Harry and Draco separated the weapons into their places. When that was done Harry asked Severus to set up the necessary wards.

"Ron you can work with Draco on any thing you need help with. He'll go easy on you and explain. Blaise, you however are dueling with me."

Ron went over to Draco and they set up an area so Draco could help him on his sword technique.

"Severus will you be the referee? Make sure he doesn't get too damaged?"

"Yes I will."

"Thank you Professor, I don't want him very damaged, I need him." Ron said.

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley."

"What are the rules Harry?" Severus asked.

"All spells, all unforgivables except for the killing curse. Weapons are available as well as any special abilities. No cheating, we go until forfeit is called or someone is unconscious. Agreed Blaise?"

"Agreed."

"Mr. Potter do you think this is safe to do? One or both of you could be hurt." Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at him.

"Where have you been Headmaster? That was the point of this "training", it was understood on both ends that pain would be involved. It will hurt very much."

"Why Harry?"

"He shouldn't have blatantly undermined my authority in a dangerous situation that could have resulted in more than just my death."

Dumbledore didn't know what to say to the outright admittance about the pain or the reason for the punishment. Harry took that as an ok to start. They made sure the wards were up and strong before Harry sent his first curse.

"Crucio"

Blaise just barely managed to jump out of the way.

He returned fire with a cutting curse at Harry which hit its mark causing lacerations to appear all over his body.

Harry pulled out two daggers after he could move again and managed to slip behind him and put one of the blades into his shoulder rendering that arm useless.

Blaise cried out and turned and hit him with his fist.

Harry was vaguely aware of everyone's reactions so far.

They both moved out of distance of each other when Harry shot another curse at him making him scream.

They continued to throw curses at one another until they both threw the cruciatus curse at each other at the same time and the spells exploded in mid-air.

While Blaise was still recovering, Harry put him under Crucio and held it until he yielded.

Severus went over to make sure Blaise was as ok as he could be.

"Harry, was putting him under Crucio at the end really necessary? Wasn't there another way to do it?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're trained to exploit any weakness in battle or a duel. This is "training" Headmaster."

"That was not training, that was torture."

That's exactly what it looked like. Harry was also bleeding from several areas on his body. Blaise however looked like he had been tortured by one of the Death Eaters.

"Harry who taught you those spells and gave you the training you've spoken of?"

"Many people Headmaster, one was Lucius Malfoy."

"No wonder you're so good at this! He's training you to be a good little Death Eater." Hermione screeched.

Molly looked faintly ill as did some of the others. He already knew they were on his side though.

"Voldemort will die by MY HAND! Yes, I am a Dark Wizard but he will fall by my hand and my hand alone. He murdered my damn PARENTS!"

'I WILL get what I want and no one is going to be able to stop me.'

He was radiating power.

"Hermione I could kill you right now and there isn't anyone that would or could stop me."

"Mr. Potter, please stop threatening Miss Granger."

"I'm not threatening her Headmaster, just stating facts. Severus how close do you think I am?"

"You're very close Harry."

"Good. Now please bring Blaise inside and lay him on his bed to rest for a little while so I can heal him."

Ron walked over and lifted him up. Draco came over and started cleaning up Harry's wounds and binding them with linen until he could heal them.

"Harry dear, why aren't your wounds?" Molly asked.

"I don't think you really want to know Mrs. Weasley." Draco drawled.

Fred and George looked like they wanted to ask but they knew better with their parents and the Headmaster around.

"So Harry do you want to work on sword technique?" Severus asked

Everyone stared and Harry and Draco laughed.

"Sure, have to kill time before I can heal Blaise."

Harry went over and got his sword and got into position.

They sparred for a while until Harry decided it was time to go up and heal Blaise. The children and the twins went up with him. When they got into the room they saw Ron lying on the bed with Blaise.

"Ron, move please, I have to heal him."

Ron got up and stood next to the bed. Harry held his hands out over Blaise and concentrated on healing his friend.

It took a little while and Blaise woke up when Harry was done.

"You have been punished and then healed. Know never to err like that again."

Harry handed him a potion to help with the remaining pain.

Everyone got comfortable in the room so they could talk. Harry threw up very strong silencing and warning barriers around the room. Harry was exhausted and settled into Draco's lap.

The twins had been in quiet discussion while Harry was finishing up with Blaise.

"Harry can we tell you something?"

"Do you want to tell me now or later in private?"

"We could tell you now because it would be something that the rest found out eventually."

"Go ahead then, no one will find out outside this room if you don't want them to."

"Well Harry, me and George have been together since second year."

Everyone was stunned.

"I had a small suspicion because of the way I saw you looking at each other. And I saw you kissing one night, but I didn't think you had been together for that long."

"Harry you find out everything eventually." Ginny said.

All the couples settled down together.

Ginny looked sad and left out. Ron noticed.

"Don't worry Ginny you'll find someone you can be happy with."

Harry thought for a moment.

"I have a proposition for you. Blaise and Draco are already aware."

"What is it Harry?"

"How would you like to join me? My fight is with Dumbledore and Voldemort. I am becoming a third power in this war and I intend to win. My troops are loyal through not only fear but friendship and protection as well. I do some things like Voldemort as you saw outside, but I am not about to leave you lame or insane, I will heal you. Do not hesitate to ask questions, I'm not going to hurt you for talking."

"Harry I will follow you not only because you are my best friend and Blaise is with you, but because I believe in the cause you are fighting for. You have my loyalty."

The twins and Ginny gave similar promises of loyalty.

"Harry you should tell them who else they can talk to about this." Draco said.

"You can talk to Remus, Sirius, Severus, Blaise, Draco, Lucius, or Narcissa."

"Thank you Harry, we're glad you gave us the opportunity to follow someone we believed in."

"When I take over, they will probably name me another Dark Lord though. You will be classified as Dark Followers. My goal is to make the wizarding world better and fairer to everyone, and to make it a less corrupt place for children to grow up in."

"That's what we'll fight to achieve then." Ginny said

"Do you want us to talk to some of the students and find out who trusts who and what they believe in?" Ginny asked.

"That would be good, see if you can sway more to our cause."

They continued to discuss who they were going to talk to and how they were going to approach people.

Harry got up during the discussion.

"Where are you going love?"

"To go deal with a mudblood."

He left the room and went in search of Hermione, who was in her room alone.

He opened the door and put up silencing wards as he shut the door.

Hermione looked up when the door opened.

"What the fuck are you doing in here! Get out of here now you fucking murder!"

"Well little mudblood, I'm no murderer and you've been warned over and over again not to mess with me or anyone else I care about. You'll pay the price for disobeying and not being able to keep your damn mouth shut."

She backed away and tried to run around him to get to the door. He caught her and threw her to the floor.

He put her under the Cruciatus curse because it doesn't show on the outside, unless he held it too long of course, but she would be dead by then.

He released the curse and let her catch her breath.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"You fucking sadist, do you enjoy doing this to people? Why don't you just kill me?"

"If I kill you it certainly won't be while you're still at Grimmauld Place. And if it makes you feel better I did enjoy that, and I am a sadist."

She just stared at him while huddled on the floor.

"Also, don't think of telling anyone, there's a secrecy spell on you, I don't think you'll enjoy the repercussions."

With that he walked out of the room. He went back to where everyone was.

"So how did it go Harry?" Fred asked

Harry smirked.

"I'm almost hoping she's going to tell someone. It will be a wonderful sight."

"What will happen love?"

"You'll see if she attempts to tell anyone. She still won't be able to say anything and she'll be in for a whole new world of pain compared to what I did."

"We should go downstairs though. See if and when anything happens." Blaise said

"Of course, that and the adults will want to make sure I don't or haven't hurt anyone."

They laughed and went downstairs. Molly saw them.

"So are you hungry at all? I'm sure I could whip some lunch up for you."

"No thanks, we are going to go and work on some homework or play games."

They went into the library where most people were sitting and working and paired off into couples.

Everyone's eyes went wide when Fred and George curled up into each other's arms.

"When did this happen boys?" Molly asked

"Second year Mum."

Dumbledore looked pissed but couldn't say anything because no one else said anything negative about it.

As time passed everyone got into the habit of seeing the boys paired off and Ginny with them. They also noticed Hermione was quieter but most didn't mind because they thought she was wrong to begin with.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Chapter Nine

The time flew by and it was time to go back to school. They had been training and planning and Harry was going to be able to take down Voldemort soon.

"So my love, are you going to be ready to face everyone at school and get your re-sort?"

"Of course, I can't wait to se the looks on everyone's faces."

They laughed.

"We should get our trunks downstairs. We're going by car correct?"

"Yes, we get ministry cars."

They floated their trunks out of their room and downstairs where it looked like everyone was waiting for them.

The twins smirked.

"What took…"- Fred

"The two of you…"- George

"…So long?" -Both of them.

"We finished packing." Draco said.

"Do you have any idea how much clothing Draco has?"

"We can…"

"Only."

"Imagine."

Draco scowled at them.

Harry laughed. "Don't scowl love it mars your features."

Draco glared at Harry.

They all laughed.

Molly came out of the kitchen. "Are all of you ready?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"Good take your things out to the car please."

They complied and saw Hermione sitting on her trunk reading a book. Almost no one talked to her after Harry had punished her except for Dumbledore and Molly.

She looked up and glared briefly but knew not to say anything. Molly came bustling the rest of the children out to the cars.

There was a train of four cars. Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Ron were in one car. The rest were in the other car.

Various Order members were in the first and last cars.

The ride to King's Cross was relatively uneventful.

They got there and tried to be as inconspicuous as a large group of wizards could be.

"Everyone hurry up, we need to do this in groups. We'll go by who rode in what car. Hurry up now." Molly urged.

They walked through the barrier and waited on the platform for everyone to come through.

Hermione went straight to the train without talking to anyone. Molly, Remus, and Sirius came through next.

"Now don't any of you get in trouble."

"Of course we won't Mrs. Weasley." Harry smirked.

"Don't kill anyone young man. I will not be hearing from the Headmaster complaining about you constantly."

They laughed.

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley, at least I won't make it obvious it was me."

They laughed again.

"Alright, it's time to get you on the train."

She walked around and gave all of the children hugs, even Draco and Blaise.

Harry went to say bye to the twins.

"Don't let anyone start with you two once I'm gone."

"Don't worry."

"Mate"

"We have to."

"Get back"

"To the shop anyway."

"Good." He gave them each a hug. Remus and Sirius came up and gave each of the boys a hug.

"Be good boys, there is going to be some problems this year."

"We will Remus." Draco said

"Be sure to give the whole school a shock this year."

"I'll do that just by walking in with Draco."

"Well hurry up boys because I have to get there and finish setting up." Remus said.

"Hey Moony, I told you I would help you."

"And have you break something?"

"I wouldn't Moony."

The boys said goodbye and left quickly because it looked like they would be arguing for quite some time.

They got onto the train and looked for and empty compartment.

"I found one. Come on." Ginny said as she walked up to them.

She led them away to the compartment. They all got comfortable with Ginny on one side, Blaise and Ron on the other and Harry pulled Draco down to sit between his legs on the floor.

Ginny looked wistfully at the couples. Again Harry noticed.

"Ginny will you walk with me for a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will. Did you need something specific?"

"I'll explain when we're alone."

He leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco moved so Harry could get up and leave with Ginny.

They walked down the hallway until they found a secluded place they could talk.

"Ginny. Why don't you find someone for you to be with?"

"I just don't know why, probably because I was afraid of people's reactions. But now I'm just afraid they don't like me anymore."

"Well, who do you like?"

"Well you know I'm bisexual don't you."

"I had thought so."

"Well, before you and Draco, and the twins came out I was approached by two people. A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw."

"Which one do you like?"

"It was a request made by most of them. And I like both of them."

He looked surprised for just a moment before he smiled.

"Ginny, why don't you go and find them? You can tell me all about what happens later love."

"Are you sure?" She looked hopeful.

He gave her a hug and pushed her off down the hall.

"Go on, of course I'm sure."

She went off to see if she could find them knowing they would be together.

Harry went back to the compartment where Draco was still sitting on the floor waiting. Harry went in and sat down straddling his lap.

"Hello love, where is Ginny?"

"She went to find someone, I'll let her explain later."

He didn't give Draco a chance to respond as he kissed him.

Draco and Harry melded into each other. Ron looked at them shocked.

"Don't worry Ron, they do this in front of everyone. Even Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy, and they've even practically had sex in the Slytherin common room."

Draco came up for air and said, "We have had sex in the common room. With other people present."

And he went back to kissing Harry. Now both Blaise and Ron were gaping at them.

"We're not going to get anything out of them right now, they're going to do what they can while Severus is at school."

For the rest of the ride they sat and talked while Harry and Draco heavily made out. They bit and scratched at each other which caused pleasurable sensations to run down their spines.

Time came for them to put on their robes and Harry wouldn't.

"Harry at least change your clothes."

He smirked and put on tight black dragon hide pants and a shirt made of spider silk and finished the outfit off with knee length dragon hide boots.

"That's not exactly what I meant love."

"I know, but I want to make and impression for the rest of the school who doesn't know me, to show I'm not the "Golden Boy"."

"Harry you've never been the "Golden Boy"." Blaise said.

"I know."

"But now is my chance to show them all how I really am and to make sure they know I'm not going to sit y when you piss me off anymore."

The train was slowing down and stopping and they waited until most of the people were off the train before stepping out and getting into a carriage.

By the time they got up to the castle almost everyone was inside and sitting down.

"You all go in and sit. Ron you and Ginny should sit with Gryffindor for now. Pretend like you're not sure what's going on. Now I have to go find the Headmaster."

Ron and Ginny went in before the other two and sat down and the other two came in about four minutes later.

Harry went to were he knew the teacher's entrance where Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Headmaster, I'm ready to be placed where I need to be."

Dumbledore went out and made the announcement that before the regular sorting they had a resorting to be taken care of.

Everyone was confused because no one had ever been resorted before.

"Calm down please, Mr. Potter will you please come forward?"

Everyone except for a select few were shocked.

"Thank you Headmaster."

He stepped forward and sat on the low stool meant for first year students. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hello Mr. Potter. So you're back to be placed properly."

"Of course, can't do what I need to do in the House of Lions."

"That and with the recent outing of your darker attitude the lions will get on your nerves."

"I know. They probably think you are having problems placing me correctly."

"You are most probably correct. Maybe you can come back and speak with me. The Headmaster is very boring to converse with."

"Of course, the Headmaster isn't about to refuse me. He's afraid that I'm going to turn into Voldemort."

"Which you won't do. You will become a Dark Lord, you are dark, almost darker than Voldemort but less people will die under your rule than Voldemort and Dumbledore put together. So be sure to make your allies and remember even the lightest wizards would probably follow you. Be careful Mr. Potter."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry removed the hat and set it on the stool and then bowed to the hat before making his way to sit with his friends.

Most of the Gryffindors looked confused about the familiarity that he had with Slytherins.

The Ravenclaw's and most of the Hufflepuffs knew what was happening because they paid attention to him in first year. Dumbledore's eye's dimmed considerably.

"I just have a few start of term announcements. Please remember this year that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Please enjoy your meal and your rest."

Harry was sitting between Draco and Blaise.

"Harry m'love, Dumbledore looks very angry. He doesn't seem to be enjoying his lack in control. Not that he was ever in control before."

"We'll have to start disillusioning the rest of the school that doesn't know me as well."

"We could always start now."

Draco turned Harry so he was straddling the bench and pulled him towards him and gave him a searing kiss. The Slytherin's, who were used to such displays, just continued eating.

The Ravenclaws noticed first and nudged the Hufflepuffs who got the attention of the Gryffindors. The all were laughing, except some of the Gryffindors, until Ron laughed.

"How come you two get all the action?"

They separated.

"Because we're over here and you're over there."

Ron stood up and calmly walked over to the Slytherin table. He turned Blaise around and straddled his lap and kissed him. After they separated Blaise whispered in his ear that he was keeping him in the Slytherin dorms.

Dumbledore got very red in the face. "You will stop this behavior at once!"

Harry smirked. "Forgive us Headmaster. We'll make sure not to do it again in the Great Hall."

"Let's see that you remember Mr. Potter."

Ron stayed at the Slytherin table for the rest of the feast.

"Ginny said she wants to meet us in the Room of Requirement later."

"Alright I can do that."

"Do we finally get to figure out why she keeps stealing my Harry?"

"Yes Draco, now hush and eat your dinner."

Dinner continued without problems and soon they were headed off to the Slytherin common room before they had to meet Ginny.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

Chapter Ten

When they got down to the common room everyone gathered for Snape to come in and talk to them.

"You know, even after years of knowing he comes in to talk every year. It is still strange."

"You'll just have to get used to it." Draco told him

"I know. I was just making a statement."

Snape came sweeping in doing his "giant bat" impression.

Harry went to open his mouth to make a comment when Snape glared at him. Blaise and Draco tackled him and covered his mouth. The younger students were unsure what was going on.

"Professor please excuse him, he seems to have a death wish today." Draco insisted.

"Well, don't forget you still have punishment coming."

"Of course not Professor, it's hard to forget why we're in trouble."

"I'm sure, now why you're gathered I wish to welcome the new students to Hogwarts and more specifically to Slytherin House. You are lucky to come at a time when Slytherin's are becoming more accepted in the school. I want you to remember however, that no matter the problem you might have with a housemate, Slytherin's show a united front. All arguments will be taken care of out of sight of the other Houses. Also I do not condone fighting with the other houses, but if you do, do not get caught. If you do you will have me or one of the upper years to deal with. More specifically you will answer to Draco or Harry and neither is pleasant."

One very brave first year raised her hand.

"Yes miss?"

"Charisma Ashby."

"Ask your question Miss Ashby."

"Harry and Draco have fought in public though for the last five years."

Harry and Draco laughed like crazy.

"Will you two shut up and explain to her?" Severus snapped.

"Go ahead Harry you tell her."

Harry stopped laughing and glared.

"Fine, the fighting in the past was never real. We've been friends since first year. Because of the house differences we couldn't be friends in front of everyone. All the Slytherin's, some of the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, but no Gryffindor's knew."

She looked amused.

"So therefore I expect all fright to be out of sight of the Professors." Harry said.

"Does everyone understand?" Severus asked

"Yes Professor Snape" The younger students answered.

"Good, now head up to your dormitories."

"Yes Professor."

The younger students all left and Severus left to go back to his office."

"How long do we have before we meet Ginny?" Harry asked.

"About one hour." Draco responded.

"How about you show me where our room is."

"Blaise go. Do. Something, we'll meet you and Ron in the Room of Requirement."

Blaise just laughed and walked out of the Common Room, presumably to go find Ron.

Draco dragged Harry down the hallway and into a bedroom that had his, Harry's, and Blaise's name on it.

Harry barely registered that there were only two beds in the room before his senses were being drowned with pleasure.

They stripped down unaware that something was wrong. When they finally noticed that neither of them were going to be able to do anything due to "Chastity Belts" being in the way.

"Harry what is going on?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"It seems as if there has been a chastity spell placed upon us, and I bet I know where it came from." He growled

Draco's eyes narrowed and he screamed.

"I'll kill him! Pain I can handle! Degradation I can also handle! But taking away my ability to have sex is just WRONG!"

Some of the upper years who were standing at the door started laughing.

Draco glared at them but it had no effect.

"When could he have done it" Draco asked

"Probably in the common room when he pointed us out to the younger students."

"I say we go pay a visit. Act contrite and see if we can get him to remove it with enough time to have sex."

"I believe that is a good idea Harry."

Harry wrapped Beauty around his shoulders and made sure Matteo was coming before heading out.

They made it to Severus's office and knocked on his door.

Severus immediately answered with a smirk already on his face.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Severus, we're really really sorry for forgetting the silencing charms." Harry said.

They both looked properly apologetic

Severus smirked.

"I know exactly why you're sorry. Sorry boys, you are going to e unable to have sex of any kind until the chastity spell wears off."

They scowled.

"Fine." They pouted

They stomped off and went to the Room of Requirement figuring the others would be there.

They walked in and slammed the door to see everyone waiting for them.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Ron asked

Draco just glared.

"We can have SEX dammit! It's all Severus' fault!" Harry yelled

"Why can't you have sex?" Ron patiently asked

"Severus decided to put a chastity spell on us as punishment and won't take it off!" Harry was still yelling

"Harry."

"Yes Ron?" Harry said mid-rant

"Calm down" He ordered calmly.

Harry looked startled at Ron's calm order.

"Thank you. I thought we were here for Ginny."

Everyone was laughing at the three of them.

Harry calmed down and laughed.

"Yea, yea, yea, I was just mad because I was looking forward to the sex. So Ginny, did you actually talk to who you were supposed to?

She beamed. "YES! They were still interested as well!"

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"That's wonderful!"

"Umm…My love, would you two mind explaining what is going on?"

"Sorry! I just got carried away. Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"Will you?"

"Of course I will. Come everyone, lets sit down and I'll explain."

Everyone got comfortable with their respective partners.

"Well I took Ginny to talk to her on the train about her lack of partner issue. When I asked her what was going on she said she liked someone. Two someone's actually."

"Two someone's?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron, two someone's." Ginny said.

"Ok well she like a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor."

"Ok Harry, That doesn't tell me who they are just hat house they're in."

"Well, there is a boy and a girl."

"I figured it would be a boy and a girl. I would like names please, as would I'm sure the rest of the people in the room."

Ginny was giggling.

"He asked directly this time. Now you can't purposefully evade the question."

"Yes, yes, Ginny likes and I'm sure is with, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

Ron gave Ginny a hug.

"That's wonderful Gin!" They'll be good for you."

"Congratulations Ginny" Draco said

Blaise gave Ginny a hug like the others.

"How did this come about?" Ron asked

Ginny recounted the story she told Harry on the train.

"I want to say something to all of you. Never be afraid that someone will think badly of you for something. Like the twins. They were terrified. Let me tell you though, me and Draco is probably doing something worse than anything you could come up with."

"But we don't care about that, or anything else that "normal society" deems as wrong or "disgusting"." Ron said

"That is exactly why were going to win this war."

"Yes we are. Believe me. Harry and I know all about socially wrong things. We are definitely in the minority."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that neither Harry nor I ever heal our wounds?"

"Yea we were curious, we just figured you healed them later in private."

"Oh we do. We just use a different way to heal them."

"What do you mean?"

"We heal during sex. Hermione wasn't wrong when she called Harry a sadist. But the sex is what heals, even though more pain is caused in the process but by the end all our wounds are healed. It's called sex magic, dark magic though."

"Oh. Ok then."

"You accept it just like that?" Harry asked

"Of course, you aren't the only couple to enjoy pain and obviously blood during sex. I'm sure Professor Snape is like that as well as others."

The others nodded.

"Not that it matters right now anyway. We can't have sex because that bastard put a fucking chastity spell on us." Draco whined.

"He'll take it off eventually. But we should all head back to our dormitories. Ginny we'll walk you back because I'm sure Ron is staying with Blaise tonight."

"Ok. Neville is waiting for me to get back. We might be going to stay with Luna. That and I plan on seeing if they will join us. I would hate to lose them when I just got them."

"They're smart and will probably join my cause. Luna is more likely to join without a problem. Neville might be too conditioned by Dumbledore. But we will talk and I'm sure he will come around and you can tell him anything you need to, to help him understand."

They walked up to Gryffindor Tower and they all gave Ginny a hug before heading back to the Slytherin Common Room. They went back to their room and got changed for bed.

"Night Harry, Night Draco." Ron and Blaise said before climbing into bed and shutting the curtains.

Draco and Harry were laying and holding each other.

"Do you think if we asked really nice he would remove the spell before we go to sleep?"

"I highly doubt that. I'm not sure we should push our luck right now, maybe in the morning my love."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

In Gryffindor tower Neville, Luna, and Ginny were sitting on Neville's bed.

"I have something to ask of the two of you." Ginny began.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Chapter One

Chapter Eleven

They were all lying in Neville's bed.

"What did you need? You know you need only ask." Neville said.

"What would you think if I told you I don't follow Dumbledore and I don't follow Voldemort, but a new power in the war that is looking for peace and reformation?"

"I would like to know more about this power." Luna said.

Neville however looked uncertain.

"I'm not so sure." He said.

"Please Neville! Just hear me out. At least listen to my reasons and those of my group."

There was a note of desperation in her voice.

"Thank you so much. We've learned about all types of things that Dumbledore has done to everyone. Out lives have been manipulated and shaped to the way that he wants them to be. He wanted to make Harry the perfect soldier to the light. Think about it. Manipulating a first year, who had never heard of magic before he was 11 to fight Voldemort? I wouldn't want a man like that with control over my life or the lives of my children. Things are going to come to light that no one is going to like and things are going to change."

She said that last bit with conviction and a determined look in her eye.

"Our group's main goal is to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore. We want to make the world safe and good for everyone. Not just purebloods or who the ministry feels like. But those people are classified as being dark and evil and creatures for things that they couldn't control. We want to help muggleborns who come in not knowing anything. We want to take them to schools to learn things that we grew up learning. We also wish to stop the rate of abuse in muggleborns or half-blood that is raised by muggles who don't understand or think of them as demonic or freaks."

"Those sound like noble goals. I do not wish to stay with Dumbledore. Who runs this group?"

"Harry and Draco are in charge. Their mentors are Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius."

"Lucius Malfoy? But I thought he was the ultimate death eater?" Neville said.

"You'll have to have Harry explain all of that to you. Something else you need to know. We do things a little different than Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"Different how?" Neville asked sounding cautious.

"Harry does things similar to Voldemort. But instead of ruling with fear alone, he uses friendship and loyalty to make things stick. However if you make a mistake you will be punished. But with the punishment comes healing. He won't leave you lame or insane afterwards. He also won't do anything he knows will cause permanent damage mentally or physically. He won't heal everything, and from what I see punishment comes in the form of dueling him. Something else you will get is training. Something that Dumbledore

will never do for us. You would be taught actual dueling style as well as swords, knives and anything else you would like to learn."

"But how are they going to work on making things better for the wizarding world?" Neville asked.

"That's another part you may not like."

"Just tell me and I will make my own assumptions m'dear."

"Ok. Well for as long as he can he's going to use his clout as the "Boy Who Lived". He's trying to make this a fast war. He doesn't want a lot of deaths. After he no longer can do things the Golden Boy way, things will change. I want you to know and understand that Harry is a dark wizard and he doesn't have a problem killing for what he believes in. That and he won't hesitate making someone bleed for it if it will get him what he wants. Something else is that Hermione doesn't have Harry's protection anymore. She's disgusted that Harry is a dark wizard and that he is with a Slytherin. She probably won't make it through the year."

Neville was thinking things through and realization dawned on him.

"If Harry's dark and he isn't going to hide what he is…"

"Yes, he will be pegged as the next dark wizard and anyone that stands with him will be considered dark followers just like the Death Eaters. They will see though, when the changes all made that they are for the better. If you need to think about it then I will go for tonight."

"No. But I have a final question before I make my decision." Neville said.

"Ok?"

"What did Harry think of our relationship?"

Ginny's face lit up.

"They were so excited for me! We sat and talked and they couldn't be happier."

"They weren't against you being in a relationship with two people?"

"Of course they're not. Ron is with a Slytherin. Harry and Draco are together and they enjoy blood play and rough sex, and the twins are in a relationship together."

Neville was surprised.

"They really are trying to make things better even the adults are in socially unacceptable relationships."

"This is a lot to take in, but I have reached my decision. I would like to join this group Voldemort and Dumbledore need to be taken out."

He stumbled over Voldemort's name as he said it.

"Oh thank you Neville!!!"

She threw her arms around him. From her spot on Neville's lap she looked questioningly at Luna.

"Of course I'll join you silly. I was willing from the beginning."

"Thank goodness."

Neville kissed her just below her earlobe. Ginny moved her head aside to let him gain more access. Luna moved up and captured Ginny's lips in a kiss. They made quick work of their clothes and then set to making Ginny feel special and loved.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: In chapter one all.

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BLOOD DURING SEX. A LOT OF IT! IF THIS SQUICKS YOU THEN SKIP THAT PART BUT DON'T FLAME ME YOU HAVE BEEN SUFFICIENTLY WARNED!

Chapter Twelve

The next morning they all met up in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny had sat at the Slytherin table so she could talk to Harry.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "They wish to speak to you but have agreed."

Harry smiled

"They can meet me after dinner in the Room of Requirement."

"Thank you Harry!"

Breakfast was over and they got up to head to their first classes.

"We have potions first thing Harry." Ron told him.

"I know. It'll be a lot of fun. Granger is in there."

"She won't know what hit her."

The Gryffindors were waiting outside the classroom when the Slytherins arrived. Draco grabbed Harry and cuddled him against the wall.

"Feeling possessive love?"

"I'm always possessive. How about we give them a bloody show?"

"I think that will be great. If Sev sees us he'll understand, probably."

They made sure that the Gryffindors could see what they were doing.

Draco began to kiss Harry.

"Ron what are Harry and Malfoy doing?"

Neville had walked up and whispered his question to Ron.

Ron whispered back, "They're giving the other Gryffindors a show."

All of a sudden the Gryffindors made a noise of shock and were looking on amazed. Ron, Neville, and Blaise turned to look at what the Gryffindors were staring at.

"Well I guess they're giving more of a show than I expected"

Harry's shirt was open all the way and there was a gash open on his chest. What made the Gryffindors look like fish was the fact that Draco was suckling and licking at the wound while Harry's head was tossed back in pleasure.

"That's closer to sex for them than the actual act."

The three boys jumped.

"Professor Snape!" They exclaimed.

"It's alright. I'm not going to punish them. They need this release; they've been really stressed out lately. Not that they would show it."

Severus was still whispering so no one noticed he was there.

Severus decided that they had suffered enough and took the chastity spell off of them.

By this time Harry was bleeding from numerous wounds on his body and was breathing heavily. They felt that the spell was lifted and began to grind their hips into one another. They got closer and closer to climax as they ground against each other. Draco sucked on the wounds while Harry dug his nail into Draco's shoulders till they bled.

"Ahh Draco, please. Harder!"

In response Draco moved up to his neck to suckle at the point where his shoulder and throat meet.

Harry leaned forward and did the same. Both boys hit their climax at the same time and bit each other hard on the neck to draw blood.

When they pulled back everyone saw blood running down their necks.

Most of the Gryffindors were still in shock.

One brave Gryffindor spoke up, "How did Harry get the gashes?"

Draco held up a small dagger that wasn't longer than the length of his hand.

"We always keep this beauty on us for occasions like this." He smirked.

"Not my cup of tea, but whatever works for you."

The brave Gryffindor just happened to be Seamus with Dean standing next to him. They were standing away from the other Gryffindors.

Professor Snape made himself known.

"Hello Professor. Figured you must have been around here somewhere; seeing as how we both had an orgasm, which was mind blowing by the way."

Most of the Gryffindors looked scandalized and disgusted. Hermione made herself known.

"I was going to keep quiet. I was going to try and just leave you alone like you told me to do. But this I just can't stand by and watch this…this…this abomination! You're freaks!"

She steadily got louder until she screamed the last part.

Everyone, even the Gryffindors knew she had gone too far.

Harry, still bleeding, turned suddenly cold eyes upon Granger. He suddenly looked very dangerous.

'She knows his past and still says that?' Ron thought. 'How dumb can she be?'

"Harry, don't hurt her here please." Severus asked.

He got a malicious smile on his face.

"Of course I won't hurt her here." He emphasized the word here.

He took the dagger from Draco and walked toward Hermione. The dagger didn't do anything to waylay anyone's fears.

She made to move away from him.

"Stay where you are." He ordered her in an icy voice.

She froze looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Even Draco and Severus looked worried, unsure what he was going to do.

Harry cut his finger as he went and when he got to her he pressed the bleeding tip to the center of her throat and said an incantation.

He whispered a binding spell to keep the mark there.

"So you have been marked, so it has been witnessed. Your life now belongs to me."

There was a flash of light and she had a blood red lightning bold for everyone to see. With that he turned and went into the classroom.

Everyone just stood there until Severus yelled.

"Get in that room NOW!"

They jumped and went into the room.

"Professor may I go to the infirmary?"

"What for Granger?"

"Because of that spell Potter just put on me."

"It hasn't done you any physical harm Granger. You should look up on that particular spell however. Why it worked to be placed on you and what you should and shouldn't do. Also know that if Harry decides to kill you no one can stop him. Not Dumbledore. Not the ministry, all without repercussion. So just don't get in his way."

"How would he get away with it and what is the spell called?"

"That mark on your neck mark on your neck marks you as a betrayer and that your life is his. The spell is called trahison.

She just stood there gaping at him.

"Get in the classroom!"

She moved in.

He went in and took points from her.

"40 points from Gryffindor for not complying with directions."

The Gryffindors glared at Hermione. Severus looked at Harry and saw that he was partially cleaned up. At least not bleeding any more and Draco was talking to him.

'Now what potion should they make today? Hmm. I know.'

"Today you shall be making Veritaserum. It is difficult so you are going to be working in pairs. Whoever you are sitting with is your partner. The instructions are on the board and the ingredients are in the cabinets."

He waved his wand and words appeared on the board.

'Good thing the cabinets are voice activated to whatever potion I say.'

"Do not waste my ingredients! The board says exactly how much of each that you need so do not take anymore than you have to!"

Many of the students jumped and double checked the amounts.

As they were all brewing he noticed Neville was unfortunate enough to be paired with Granger, who had become a walking plague since the lost points and what she said to Harry. They may not like him anymore but they knew she went too far and don't want to be associated with her. The pureblooded and the half-blood who had been raised with magic knew what Harry had done.

Harry and Draco were talking as they brewed; well plotting is more like it Severus thought.

Neville also had an evil look on his face, which was unusual for the quiet boy. Soon he would find out why.

"Neville you hand me the ingredients that are on the board and as I say them. I'll add them, think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can. I'm not totally useless." He glared at her.

Neville began passing ingredients to her. When she stopped double checking his work he handed her the ingredient in the wrong measurement.

As she dropped it in Neville dropped to the floor as it exploded in her face.

"Granger, what the hell have you done?"

"I didn't do anything Professor! It was Neville!"

"Don't lie to me, I watched you add the ingredient myself. What were you trying to do, kill us all?"

"But Professor…!"

"No 'buts' Miss Granger, you've lost your house 100 points for your incompetence and have detention with Filch until I deem otherwise for endangering our lives."

She looked defeated.

"Do you have anything else to say Miss Granger?"

"No Professor." She spat out.

"Good then get out."

Neville got up off the floor as she was packing her bag.

"I'll get you for this Longbottom." She spat.

He smirked at her in a very un-Gryffindorish way.

"I would like to see you try."

Harry smile and she left the room.

"You knew he was going to do something didn't you?"

"I had suspected when I saw the look upon his face earlier. I was rather amused. Lucky for us our potion was already done. Hate to get yelled at and take the spotlight from the mudblood."

Dean looked at him in amazement and was slightly offended.

"Harry how could you use that name?"

"Dean, you are not a mudblood. You are a muggleborn, a talented one at that. There is a difference between the words. She _is_ a mudblood; her blood is tainted with betrayal. My mark upon her skin shows that. I'm sorry for offending you."

Dean smiled at him.

"It's alright. Thank you for explaining. You're right she is a mudblood and will be until the day she no longer breathes."

"Even beyond that Dean, even beyond."

A/N….Ok. So the word Trahison means betrayal in French. I figured it fit since it was a spell to mark her as a betrayer..If you have any questions about what all it does you can ask and I'll either make a chapter about the spell or add it in somewhere..It is very interesting and complex spell.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Same as always…not mine. I do own the Avia.

Chapter Thirteen

Potions let out and the student moved on to where they were all headed next. Some of the Slytherins had a free period since they didn't sign up for Defense. All of the Gryffindors did and so did the Slytherins who understood the importance of the class. When they traipsed into the room, Remus noticed the class was not as segregated as usual.

'Harry must be working faster than I thought.'

"Good morning everyone today is just going to be a review to see what level everyone is on. I already know some of your levels but others I have not seen since you were third years."

"Professor, I know more or less the levels of all the Gryffindors who were in the DA with me and some of the Slytherins." Harry said.

"Very well, we can spend the rest of the class going over different things. Just to let you know now, we will be covering the Dark Arts."

The Gryffindors looked scandalized.

"Professor," asked Lavender?

"Yes Miss Brown?"

"How can we be learning Dark Arts? Won't the knowledge of it make us bad?"

Harry looked angry.

"Calm down love, he'll set her straight." Draco whispered.

Surprisingly it was Ron who answered.

"Brown, don't be stupid. Knowledge of something does not make you evil. Your intent does. Besides, what's the point of learning just the defense and the light spells instead of learning what you're defending against. Besides, the Death Eaters are not going use light spells and make things easy on you. You can't defend yourself against something that you don't know or understand."

He finished his rant at a yell.

Harry didn't look angry anymore, but amused.

"Well said Ron. So Remi, uh Professor, did Dumbles agree to this?"

"Go ahead and just call me Remi, you'll never remember to call me Professor. Actually you may all call me Remus. However, if you don't use my given name you will address me by my last name with an honorific. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." The class chorused.

"Good, now the Headmaster is aware in theory what I will teach you. My lesson plans however are my own."

Harry looked amused.

"So Remi, are they going to learn what I did?"

"I don't think so Harry. Wouldn't want to frighten them now would we?"

"Of course we wouldn't." He looked superior and smirked.

For the rest of the class her asked them questions and had them perform spells to check levels. Sirius was hidden in the back marking down who could do what and how well.

They made it through the rest of the day's classes without anything else of interest happening.

At dinner Harry kept his head resting on Draco's shoulder.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Come on Harry let's go up to the room and eat. We'll stop by the kitchens on the way up."

They got up to go.

"We'll see you guys in the Room after dinner."

Harry walked over to Ginny and whispered in her ear.

He met Draco at the door.

"Come on love, let's go for now, they'll meet us later."

He led him out.

"What's wrong with Potter?" Pansy asked.

Who said it was any of your business?

"I was just asking, no need to but my head off."

"Sorry, we just worry about him. He's been so stressed out lately."

"I've noticed. How is his training going?"

"He'll be ready within the month."

"Make sure he knows we fight on his side only."

"He'll be happy to hear that I'm sure. He may have alienated the Gryffindors completely though."

"With their stress relieving activities earlier or the spell he put Granger under?"

"Most definitely the blood play."

Up in the room Draco and Harry were relaxing after finishing their small dinner.

"Are you ok love?"

"Yea, I'm fine just tired of people staring right now."

"That's understandable, word has spread, and unless the Slytherins did it, it is most likely inaccurate. Also any pureblood should recognize the mark you put on her."

"I'm hoping she looks it up in the library. It says she'll be released upon my death. I want her to try and kill me."

"Same here love. It will make things perfect. Her death, and as long as you use either your sword or a dark spell it will finally make them realize how far gone from the light you are."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in everyone, it's alright." Draco called.

Harry stretched himself out on the couch and put his head in Draco's lap.

"You ok Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yea, I just have a headache. You wanted to know all about our goals."

"I've already decided to join you, but yes I would like to know the changes you want to make."

"That's fair, what about you Luna?"

"You forget, I remember you when I was a first year."

"That's right. You walked in when me and Dray were pranking Pansy."

"Yes, I almost ruined it. But you still managed to do it before I said hello."

"So you all have been friends for so long." Ron said.

"You have all seemed to know him so much better than me. Some best friend I am." He said in a disgusted voice.

Harry sat up and went to kneel in front of Ron.

"Ron don't think like that. The way you know me is still the same, but different from them. You're still my best friend. Please don't be sad!"

He leaned up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Harry, I understand"

He squeezed him one last time and went back to his seat.

"Now the biggest thing to do first is kill Voldemort. I'm thinking of killing Voldemort and Dumbledore around the same time. Granger will die before all of them probably."

"What changes are we focusing on is what he meant. Not who we are killing to make said changes." Luna said.

"Oh, well, we want to create equal rights for werewolves and other creatures those dark and light. We are also working to fix the corrupt government that follows Dumbledore. We want to create safety from Muggles."

"Another thing is we want to create schools for mugglborns so they can learn what purebloods come into their first year already knowing." Draco said.

"Those are all good things to work for. I'm proud to be a part of your faction." Neville said.

"Luna is that more of what you wanted?"

"Yes Harry." She smacked him upside the head.

Everyone laughed at Harry's expense.

"Thanks ever so. –humph- These are my friends. Always laughing at my expense."

"Well we were laughing at the mudbloods expense in Potions"

Harry smirked evilly.

"Good job on that by the way Neville. It was absolutely brilliant!"

"I wonder how afraid she is." Luna stated.

"She's probably holed up in the library trying to figure out what I did to her. Hopefully she'll go to her beloved headmaster and gets a pass to the restricted section. That way she'll have full knowledge that she belongs to me completely."

"I had thought they banned that spell." Ron spoke up

"No, it just became rare. Too many people used the spell without just cause and became slaves to the one they casted it on. That or they died, some had just cause but not the strength needed to cast the spell." Draco explained.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about swaying others to our side?"

"I believe we could get Seamus and Dean to our side." Harry said.

"Oh, yea, I forgot to mention this when we got here. You have the backing of all of Slytherin House. They will follow and serve only you." Blaise informed him

"That is wonderful to know. I want all of you talking to people in other houses. Tell them what you need to, but make sure that they won't release information to anyone that could hurt us."

"All right Harry."

"Does anyone have any ideas?"

"If we think of some we can get together and mention it."

"That works for me."

"I have an idea."

"Yes Neville?"

"We're going to be thought of as Dark and like Voldemort correct?"

"Well, yes we are. Why do you ask?" Harry looked surprised

"I think that when Harry comes out as the third power that we should have a mark or something to distinguish us for who we are. Voldemort has the Dark Mark and the Light's mark is the phoenix."

Shock was on everyone's faces.

"I think it's a good idea." Luna remarked.

Harry nodded.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Harry asked

Everyone agreed.

"I actually think we should agree on a mark and get it now. We can have a visual one later on. It can be put in the middle of our backs. You, my original group will have slightly different marks."

"I'm guessing you have something in mind already?"

"I do, but I'll let you know later on. It's time for us to split up and head off to whichever bed we're all sleeping in tonight."

They split off. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were going to sleep in Ravenclaw tonight. Blaise and Ron were going to Blaise's bed again.

"You and me, my love are going to convince Sev to let us stay with him tonight." Harry said.

The Slytherin boys and Ron went to the dungeons together but spit up at the entrance to the common room.

"Goodnight guys."

They knocked. Severus came to the door glaring.

"What do you two want?"

"We need a place to sleep tonight, somewhere we feel safe. We didn't want to disturb the other two tonight."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and Severus' face softened.

"Alright boys, come in. Let's get you two to bed."

Meanwhile, Hermione was hidden in the restricted section and as looking up the spell he cast on her.

Her eyes lit up.

"I'll make you pay Potter."


	14. Trahison

This is a description of the spell that Harry cast on Granger.

Trahison: literal translation is Betrayal

Effects: Marks you as a betrayer of the worst kind

Makes it so the one who cast the spell is the only one who can do damage or kill the one under the spell

It's a legal spell

Very rare

Takes either a large amount of power to cast or pain so strong it over rides need for power

Leaves a mark that is unique to the castor

Harry's is a lightening bolt because it says who he was and the color of it marks the intent and shows who he will be

Color- Depends on intent and strength

Red: strongest, shows the intent to kill and torture

Black: second strongest, shows intent to make person a slave

Can make them do anything the castor wishes

Blue: pick any form of legal action without trial for betrayer

All colors show harmful intent

Had it not worked the magical energy would have back lashed and would have turned the intent back onto him. Since his intent is physical pain plus anything he wishes her to do, then he would have been killed.

Only way to be released from the spell is to kill the castor.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: In chapter one.

It had been a quiet couple of weeks since that day in potions. Severus took care of the two boys and let them share a bed with him like you would frightened children. Harry was finally finished with his training and could challenge Voldemort soon. They had all been busy looking for people to follow him and not Voldemort or Dumbledore. In secret Hermione was still plotting a way to kill Harry.

"Harry?" Seamus was a new recruit working on his training.

"Yes, Seamus?"

"There's rumor amongst us talking about a mark?"

"What do you want to know about the rumors?" Harry asked being cautious.

"Are they true?"

"Are you adverse to the idea?"

"You shouldn't answer a question with a question."

"Just tell me, are you?"

"No, but I would like to know what it is."

"I'll show everyone later. Mine and my inner circle will have a slightly different one. GO and gather everyone from the training rooms please."

"Ok Harry."

About 30 people came into the room and settled into numerous places. Once everyone was quiet he started to speak.

"I hear there are rumors going around about a mark."

Everyone began to look nervous.

"Well I'm in the process of creating one. My inner circle will have different marks and theirs is completed. Stand my inner circle."

Draco was the first to step forward.

"On your arm or your back?"

"I want it on my arm."

"I warn you, this will hurt."

He said a quiet spell and the only way you could tell it hurt was the tightening of his eyes. Harry removed his wand.

"Turn around and show them my love."

The mark he showed them was of a sword with a kings snake wrapped around it and had a circlet around the top.

The next to receive it was Blaise and then Ron. When Ginny came up to get hers she stepped in front of him and held her arm out.

"Ginny, until you and Luna are completely out of school don't you think you should have it on your backs?"

"No, I don't care what they think. I will proudly wear it on my arm."

She held her arm out.

He gave in and put his wand to her arm.

She whimpered slightly at the pain. When it was done there were slight tears in her eyes. He laid a soothing hand on her arm and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You were fantastic."

He called Fred, George, Luna, and then Neville.

All of them chose to have the mark on their arms.

"The rest of you will receive a mark the next time we are all together which is tomorrow morning I believe. You will be given the choice to receive it or not. If you do then you will be given the same choice of on your back or your arm. If not you can still be a part but know the mark will carry protection for you."

"What kind of protection will it give us? I plan on receiving it either way but I was just curious." A Ravenclaw by the name of Trent asked.

"That's a feasible question. You will be immune to Veritaserum. You'll also be blocked from minor light and dark spells. You must be careful of any spell you don't recognize; chances are it's a created spell. You can also see through invisibility spells. The mark will also work as a locating device. I will be able to find you, especially if you are in trouble, hurt, or captured. If you concentrate you can also find me or Draco if you're in need of us. Does that alleviate your concerns and answer any other questions you might find.

"Yes, thank you. I know I will definitely be receiving your mark."

"Thank you Tent, I look forward to all of your decisions. You are all dismissed for now be safe and travel in groups."

They all got up and left so they could make it by curfew.

"I'm so tired. I really hope we get them trained up enough that they won't die."

Draco came up and put his arms around him.

"Don't worry, they all are learning fast."

"I know I just can't help worrying."

He got a determined look in his eyes.

"Everything will turn out just fine. I can feel a battle coming though. It'll be battle with us stuck in the middle. But we're going to win that battle."

The girls came over and pulled him into a hug. Soon everyone had joined in.

"Hey!" Harry laughed.

"You're all strangling me!"

They laughed and backed off.

"Let's go to dinner! I'm starving!" Ginny said.

"That's usually my line!" Ron laughed.

The group started heading out. Draco and Ron hung back a little bit and let the others get ahead of them.

"I think Dumbledore is going to try and out us soon. Maybe in private but I doubt it he has a flair for doing things publicly. We need to warn everyone tomorrow morning, that when he does, Hermione ill probably die that day and I will be labeled a Dark Lord."

"I know, and I'll be by your side no matter what. When that happens we'll se who is most loyal and stays with you."

"I'm not worried about most of the group. It's just a small percentage, mostly slightly younger ones that I'm worried about. We really need to talk to Severus though."

"We will right after dinner, we'll get Severus and the Mutts together to discuss it."

They noticed that the group was waiting at the doors to the Great Hall.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Blaise asked.

"We'll fill you in at tomorrow mornings meeting. There are a few things we still have to discuss."

They went in and the whole group sat at the Slytherin table.

"Harry, it seems as if Dumbledore is starting to slip." Blaise said

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him."

Harry turned slightly in his chair. Dumbledore was indeed slipping. The twinkle was gone from his eyes, he looked alert, angry, and his main focal point was Harry. He was openly glaring at Harry and Harry could see he kept his hand close to his wand.

"Dray maybe we should drag the adults out now. This looks dangerous; we don't want anything happening until we're fully ready. I'm in control of this, not Dumbledore or Voldemort and especially not the Ministry."

"We shouldn't be too suspicious. We don't want him to think he has any control. It might push him farther than we're ready. Ron advised.

"He's right Harry. We'll meet them as soon as dinner's over. Send them a message." Draco said.

"You're all right. Being hasty now is not good for our cause I can't afford to mess up."

"Harry, you're strong. You're sword skill is strong and your spell work is unparalleled. You are one of the strongest wizards since the Founders. We will succeed, we have too." Dray said with conviction.

A little of the light and determination came back into his eyes.

Dinner ended quickly, the students noticed the tight and tense atmosphere. Harry stood quickly and went to see the adults who were all sitting next to each other.

"I and Dray need to speak with you tonight."

"What d you need to bother them about my boy? Extra lessons perchance?" Dumbledore spoke up.

"No Headmaster, I had wanted to discuss with them an extra credit assignment being made available. It's a small project on combining potions with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Arts and I am not your boy."

Dumbledore ignored him.

"Well you should go get your little meeting over with I suggest you head to bed, long day tomorrow, wouldn't want you at anything but your best."

He walked away.

"We need to talk now."

They walked down to the Slytherin table.

"I need all of you to head back to the Room of Requirement. I will fill you all in. To be on the safe side I want you all to sleep in the Room of Requirement tonight. I don't want any of you harmed."

They nodded. Ginny came up to give them a hug, one after another they all went up to hug them.

"Good Night everyone, we'll be staying in either Sev or Remus' bedroom tonight."

"Alright, good night see you at the meeting in the morning."

The group headed out to go to the Room for the night.

"We'll go to my room tonight, its closer." Severus said.

They trooped down to the dungeons and Severus whispered the password. Before they went in Harry laid his hand on the portrait to his room.

Don't allow anyone access without our permission. He hissed.

When he removed his hand a small King Snake appeared in the corner. The adults were staring. When the portrait closed they asked what he had done.

"I infused the portrait with my power creating a guardian that is part of my mark. I made it so no one, not even the headmaster could get in."

Severus hugged Harry.

"Always trying to protect everyone," He indicated the other two adults in the room, "to protect you and Draco."

Harry rested his head on Sev's shoulder. Remus and Sirius were holding Draco between them.

"Sev, first off, can we all stay together tonight?"

"In the same bed" Remus asked surprised.

"It doesn't have to be the same bed, just the same room. I did the same to the rest of my inner circle."

"Of course we can stay together Harry." Sirius said.

The other two agreed

"Thank you!"

"OH YEA! Now to why I needed to see you! Dumbledore is slipping as you saw. He was glaring at us, well me, and kept his hand close to his wand. It confirms our suspicion that he is going to out us soon. When he does Granger is going to be killed publicly, very painfully. I'm going to duel her. The way I duel her will label me as a Dark Lord. His comment earlier made it seem as if he was going to start tomorrow. Here's hoping he doesn't bring the ministry into it. Those people are incompetent."

"We'll just have to be extra careful. By the way, can we see the mark you created?"

"Of course, mine and Draco's match."

They both removed their shirts so they could see the mark low on their right arms.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm to get a closer look.

"That is a clever idea. Oh yes, you're familiars are in here. I think Dumbledore was searching for them."

Harry's eyes glowed in anger.

"If he would have harmed them I would have not hesitated to kill him as painfully as I could within the day."

Beauty come to me please."

_'You as well Matteo.'_

_**Matteo stalked out much bigger than he had been over the summer.**_

'_Hello Harry, don't be worried about us. We got away even though he probably couldn't have hurt us.'_

The fuzz ball is correct. We could have killed him in a heartbeat.

'_Hey! Who are you calling fuzz ball you slimy snake!'_

He shifted into his wolf form that reached the top of Harry's thigh.

The glow in Harry's eyes faded and he started to laugh. The others looked confused.

Ok, you're both done now. Stop arguing. Tomorrow you guys are coming with me to the Great Hall.

'_We can do that!'_

Of course, if that's what you want.

No, what I want is for you to protect my group. My followers are getting trained but they need the protection. My inner circle can defend themselves; can you do that for me?

'_Of course we'll help you out.'_

Thank you!

"What were you asking them? You looked relieved all of a sudden."

"Tomorrow Beauty and Matteo are going to protect my group from Dumbledore and anything else that might harm them. I can trust you all to protect yourselves if need be?"

They gave him a blank look. Severus leaned over and smacked him up side his head.

"Don't be stupid! Just because we can't beat you in most things don't mean we can't beat anyone else. We're very strong. Draco is the strongest with swords and can beat even you. Me, with my potions, created spells, and knowledge on the Dark Arts. Then you have the Mutts with their Defense knowledge for Light and Dark spells. Don't forget the rest of your group. Ron is a master strategist, Blaise has a vast knowledge on Light and Dark spells, Ginny is good with public relations when she can keep her temper, Luna who's quiet dreaming allows her to go un-noticed to hear things normal people can't. Neville who has vast knowledge in plants of all kinds, then the twins whose inventions can help us with diversions and inventions, not to mention over all stress relief. Does that answer your questions?"

Harry had a look of realization of his face as if he was just realizing the fighting force he had behind him.

"You're right, even if Dumbledore does go after us tomorrow we can fight and win. He won't start anything until I'm ready. We have a meeting before breakfast. I know I wanted them to stay hidden but those who are ready will go with me."

"Have you decided on a mark for them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, a king snake twined around an avia."

"Sounds perfect love."

"Harry, are we receiving you mark?"

"Do you want to?"

"Of course we do."

Sirius and Severus were nodding in agreement.

"You're all wearing long sleeves. Take off your shirts and give me your right arm."

All three men removed their robes and then stripped off their shirts. Harry and Draco appreciated the view.

"Damn, all three of you look good." Harry said.

The men looked surprised and glanced at Draco to see his reaction.

"You're right Harry, absolutely gorgeous. The three of them would look really hot together.

They were still staring in shock but gradually began to see each other in a new light.

"Are you done staring for the moment?"

That seemed to shock them out of whatever thoughts they were stuck in.

"Umm...yes Harry." Sirius said.

"Who's going to go first?"

"Severus, you should go last, I'll go second, and Sirius can go first."

"Why that order?" Harry asked wondering how he was going to answer.

"I'm going in the order we became important to you and also to hold off Severus feeling pain until the last possible moment."

"It does make sense Harry." Severus said.

"I knew it would I just wanted to hear his answer."

"Manipulative brat." Severus said fondly.

'Yes I am Sirius are you ok at going first?"

"Yes, I'm ready Harry."

He stepped close to Harry and held his arm out to him. Harry touched his wand to the area on his arm and said a quiet spell. Sirius didn't make a sound but shut his eyes in pain.

Harry gave him a hug and a kiss when he was done.

He did the same thing with Remus after he gave him the mark.

He changed things slightly with Severus. Before putting his own mark on Severus he laid his hand over Severus' Dark mark. He concentrated on the biggest cleansing spell he could and shoved his power into the mark. He did this a few more times until his handprint was left.

"The handprint will fade. Now that you are free do you still wish to bind yourself to me?"

"I would give you my life for what you have done for me. Yes I still want your mark."

Harry touched his wand to Severus' arm and attached his march. Severus never showed any outward pain.

Harry hugged and pressed his lips to the other man in thanks for his loyalty.

Draco stepped forward and did the same to all the men.

"Now I know at least I am exhausted so maybe we should head to bed?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well we can all sleep in my bed o I have a couch bed."

"Do you mind if we sleep all together tonight?" Harry asked after discussing it with Draco.

"I don't mind Harry."

"Neither do we Harry." Sirius said.

They all settled into Severus' bed with the two boys in the middle.

The boys fell asleep quickly.

Sirius whispered in Remus' ear and he nodded.

"Severus we would like to discuss the possibility of a relationship with you that is if you're attracted to us."

"I would love to explore a relationship with the two of you."

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Harry poked Draco.

"I knew we could get them together and make Sev happy."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Chapter One.

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning Draco and Harry were curled around each other. The adults had already gotten up so they could talk.

"What do the two of you want exactly?" Severus asked guardedly.

"We think you're intelligent and gorgeous." Remus said.

"I even love your snarkiness and attitude, as well as our arguments." Sirius added.

"As for what we want? We want you for as long as you'll have us." Remus told him.

"I warn you. I'm not so good at this relationship stuff my role has not permitted it until Harry came along. I owe that young man so much. But yes, I want this relationship."

"We all owe Harry so much. He has allowed us to be ourselves and focus on things that fascinate us, no matter how dark they seem." Sirius said.

"Yes, but he would not want us to be sitting like this. Knowing the two of them they were serious about watching the three of us have sex." Remus said.

Severus laughed.

"You're right, they probably were."

"Well I say we work on that, if they walk in they walk in."

Sirius suddenly leaned forward and captured Severus' lips in a kiss. Severus was taken off guard and Sirius took advantage of his surprise to slip his tongue into his mouth. Severus started responding.

Remus came over and slid behind Severus to kiss his neck and shoulder. They were still just wearing the pants they fell asleep in last night. All three men could feel themselves get hard.

When Sirius began to feel Severus' length against him he ground his hips into him making him gasp and pull away. Remus had also reached his hands around and was tweaking his nipples. Severus' head fell back onto Remus' shoulder.

Remus' and Sirius' eyes met and Remus nodded know what Sirius wanted to do.

Sirius dropped to his knees in front of Severus and carefully unzipped his pants to pull his cock out. Sirius and Remus were awed by the size of his cock. Severus eyes flew open and tried to sit up.

"Just relax and allow him to work his magic."

Severus relaxed again and dropped his head back onto Remus' shoulder. Sirius carefully leaned in and flicked his tongue to the slit of the glorious cock in front of him.

He looked up to see Severus looking totally wanton and Remus playing with his nipples. He brought his head back down and swirled his tongue over the head f his cock before taking part of it into his mouth and sucking making Sev moan.

Remus kissed the man swallowing his moan. They adjusted Severus so he was leaning back against Remus between his legs and Sirius on the floor sucking on his cock.

Remus began rolling his hips against Sev letting him feel his cock against his ass.

"Oh Merlin Remus, Sirius!"

Sirius took that time to suck as much of Sev's cock into his mouth that he could.

Remus whispered into his ear.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, please just do it!"

Sirius backed off momentarily so they could remove Sev's jeans. Remus unzipped himself and pulled his cock out. Sirius reached up from the floor and gently prepared Severus. Severus leaned on Sirius' shoulders.

"Merlin Sirius I'm ready, please!"

Sirius removed his fingers and Sev impaled himself on Remus' cock.

"Oh, you're so tight!" Remus moaned

Severus began to move himself up and down on Remus' cock.

Sirius took Sev's cock into his mouth again holding the base and massaging it with his tongue.

He allowed Sev to fuck his mouth with his movements, alternately sucking and swirling his tongue. He could feel Sev getting close.

"Sirius…I'm about to cum…!" He warned breathlessly.

Sirius began sucking more and Sev's movements got quicker so he just allowed Sev to fuck his mouth. Sev stilled and began to cum in Sirius' mouth. The constricting around Remus cock pushed him over the end. He emptied himself into Severus.

Sev carefully slipped off Remus cock making him cry out. He dropped to his knees and pushed Sirius onto his back. He straddled his hips and carefully impaled himself. Severus began a slow pace making Sirius moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin, please move faster!"

Severus obliged and began moving himself faster and faster on Sirius' cock until he called out his release.

Severus rested for a moment with Sirius' cock still inside of him.

"Dear Merlin that is definitely as hot as we thought it would be." Harry drawled.

The three men turned to look at the two boys standing at the doorway to the bedroom with noticeable bulges. Severus carefully slipped off of Sirius and sat on the floor.

All three men were comfortable sitting there nude since both boys have seen them naked at one point or another.

"You know, we always get yelled at for having sex where others can hear or see, mind you I definitely don't mind either, that was extremely hot." Draco drawled.

"Believe us boys, we can tell you enjoyed it." Remus said looking pointedly at their crotches.

Harry slid his hand down his body to cup his cock through his jeans.

"We most definitely did."

Draco came up to Harry and pushed him against the wall as he ground their hips together.

"You had sex in front of us so we aren't going to bother trying to make it back to our room."

Draco unzipped and pulled Harry's pants to his knees and spun him around until he was facing the wall. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He spread the pre-cum on his cock and quickly prepared Harry before slamming into him. He slammed Harry against the wall with each thrust.

The adults just watched knowing they were usually that rough and worse. He slammed into him over and over again.

The wall scratched up Harry's arms and chest. Harry could feel Draco swelling about to cum. Draco pushed Harry against the wall one last time spilling his cum within him biting down hard on his should making Harry cum against the wall.

The adults could see scars littered all over their bodies.

"You two are just as gorgeous as we are." Severus told him.

The other two agreed. Draco slipped out of Harry.

"Thank you but we should get showered and ready to go. Our debut begins today." Harry smirked.

"What a debut it's going to be."

He had come to terms and wasn't as worried anymore and was excited to finally be himself. They all showered and got dressed.

They carefully picked what they were going to wear. Draco wore a silver sleeveless button down shirt with tight black pants and knee high black boots.

Harry wore the same only his shirt was black.

They had all picked clothes that would show off their bodies and their marks, including Severus who was wearing the same outfit except for his shirt was blood red. He was no longer trying to play a part.

"Well don't we look all uniform? All besides the shirt colors that is. We'll need to fix the clothes of everyone willing to publicly follow me."

"I agree. But we should go now, they'll be meeting soon." Draco said.

They took a shortcut up to the seventh floor and using the Marauder's Map so they could avoid people. When the door opened everyone fell silent at the sight before them.

"Severus! Since when do you wear clothes like that?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Since I don't have to play a role."

They just looked and admired his body

"Alright everyone, Severus looking sexy is not the point of this meeting."

Everyone snapped their attention back to Harry.

"Something has happened, Dumbledore is planning something for during breakfast."

People began to look nervous.

"You all have been trained and are as strong as the Death Eaters. You all have the knowledge to protect yourselves and others. I have created a mark for you. What I need to know is who is willing to stand by me publicly this morning? Understand I'm going to win this war, if you're not sure you're going to stay following me…then leave now. If you betray me later you aren't going to survive. Look at Granger, I don't take betrayal lightly. Now I need to know who is going to be public and who is going to work in the background. Those who aren't public can still be marked. First, who is going to behind the scenes?"

No one had left after his speech. They discussed among themselves for a moment.

A small group of people stepped forward from all four houses. A sixth year girl stepped forward to speak.

"We will work on gathering information and anything else you need us to do out of public eye."

"Step forward, I must do this quickly so you can be at breakfast before we get there. I have one thing to ask, tell anyone you see in the hallway that you think something is going to happen during breakfast and they'll want to be there, ok?"

"We can do that!"

He quickly marked them and put an invisibility spell on it and sealed it with his power.

"I'll be the only one able to break it. Go and be safe!"

They hurried off their separate ways.

"The rest of you are willing to be public then?"

They all nodded and separated into two lines. One line was the fifth and sixth years and the second consisted of seventh years.

"I'm going to change your clothes to look similar to mine."

He went through and changed their clothes as he marked them. The boys all had the monochrome black like Harry did and the girls were in a female style with silver blouses. He explained the situation and how they were going to do things.

"We're going to wait a few minutes before going down. We want as many people in the Great Hall as possible before we make out entrance." Harry said.

"Harry do you think the ministry will be there maybe we can sway some of our parents to your cause." Trent called out to him.

"It's entirely possible. Our success today will make people think about who is in charge."

Draco got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Harry guess what we forgot."

Harry got a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Severus sniggered.

"One word Harry, Lucius."

"Oh shit! He's going to kill me!"

The door opened.

"Then you should be lucky that Severus sent me a letter, now I won't kill you, just maim you a little bit."

Harry turned.

"Well…umm…didn't mean to forget…I accept whatever punishment you have for me."

Lucius walked over and smacked him.

"I'm still one of your parents even if you're my leader and master." He pulled him into a hug.

"Narcissa is sorry she couldn't be here today."

"It's alright, I'm just grateful you were able to."

He turned to the rest of the group who looked gobsmacked.

"Everyone's got to deal with parents, and I've got four of them."

The group laughed.

"Harry I want your mark."

"I'd have to remove your old one first."

Lucius nodded his acquiesce.

He did the same for Lucius he did to Severus. When he was done both Draco and Harry gave him a kiss. Harry then modified Lucius' clothing.

"Are we ready to go?"

A chorus of yes's reigned through the room.

"Let's go, I want to lines. Me and Draco will lead, the four adults behind us standing next to each other. Then it's Ron and Blaise, behind them is Neville, Luna, and Ginny with the twins. Your two lines will follow us in. Your two lines will follow us in. After that my inner circle will spread but you will stay in your lines. Understand?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's head out!"

They all fell into step.

Harry flung open the doors and they all stepped in.

As soon as they did a stunner was shot at Harry but bounced of a shield.

"So good of you to join us Mr. Potter." Dumbledore sneered from the Head Table.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: In Chapter One.

Chapter Sixteen

The students looked surprised, not really sure what was going on. The invisibility spell wore off and Harry's familiars appeared. Beauty was wrapped around his neck and Matteo was at his side in wolf form.

"Yes, nice to finally see you the way you truly are." Harry said calmly.

"Look how many people you have backing you. How did you sway so many people without my knowledge?"

"Same way I've hid from you for six years. I'm in control here not you."

"Now Harry, the Ministry and I are concerned for you; just come up to my office and calmly answer our questions."

The Minister and several Aurors appeared they had been hidden under borderline illegal invisibility spells.

"I'm able to answer questions just fine here in front of everyone."

He bowed slightly to the minister.

"Can I help you?" He asked mockingly.

Lucius stepped up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in a sign of support. This did not escape the Minister's attention.

"Mister Potter how nice it is to see you. The Headmaster asked me here on account you were going evil on us; I must say it does look bad."

"I'm not evil Minister. Dark does not mean evil and Light does not always mean good. It's all about your intent."

The Minister looked shocked.

"Mister Potter please don't spout such nonsense, the younger children are very impressionable." Dumbledore said.

"You would know all about impressionable young minds. You've been manipulating our lives since before we came here. Always spouting off about how evil Slytherin's were!" Harry's eyes began to glow black.

The hall was silent and just stared. Harry looked truly frightening. In the silence harry noticed Granger wasn't in the hall where he could see her. He prepped himself into battle mode. Lucius felt it and let go and stepped back into his place.

The Inner Circle spread out in a half circle partially blocking the rest in a protective gesture. All of a sudden Granger came out from behind a protective veil and attempted to stab Harry with a sword.

"Hmm, I wasn't expecting you to attack that way."

He effectively evaded her without even pulling his wand or sword. He swept a foot and tripped her, when she fell he kicked her sword away from her.

"Stay on the ground and do not move." He ordered calling upon the betrayal mark to make her stay. Her mark began to glow.

"Evil bastard." She spat at him.

"Did you really think that would work?" He directed the question at Dumbledore.

"Mister Potter, I had heard you had done this but I hadn't wanted to believe it. That is an unused spell for a reason." The Minister said

"It is not illegal though. I was well within my rights to test my own strength of belief."

"It Is Dark Mister Potter!"

"Yes, and so am I, evil I am not however."

The Minister was at a loss for words.

"Boy release her and let her come to me for punishment." The Headmaster tried to persuade.

Harry just ignored him.

"Girl did you really think you could kill me with the sword." He sneered.

"They told me you wouldn't know how to use one since you lived with muggles."

"Dear Mudblood, I have a sword master at my side. I've been learning sword since I was younger. It's time for me to call on my right that was given to me when the power marked you as a betrayer."

None of the students were upset b his use of Mudblood. His definition of the term had spread throughout the school since that potions class.

"Mister Potter, that was uncalled for!" The Minister scolded.

"You just don't understand his definition!"

A student called from one of the tables.

"So what is his definition?"

"I'm a half-blood, why would I use a degrading definition? I called her a mudblood because she does have dirty tainted blood. Her betrayal makes it so."

The Minister looked beyond shocked.

"Now, your time has come mudblood. Stand up."

He looked up at Dumbledore.

"You're about to lose your toy."

Granger stood.

"Go ahead and just kill me then you evil bastard; that way everyone will see you for what you really are." She spat.

"Come now, what would be the point of a quick death? We're going to duel, if you beat me, you win. If I win you never see the outside of this room again."

"What are the rules?"

"You can use swords, knives, any type of spells you want. The only thing you can't do is have any outside help, but don't worry I have an insurance against that, as well as protection for the rest of the students. Stand in the center of the room between the two middle tables." He ordered.

She grudgingly moved.

"How do I know you aren't going to use the power of this damnable mark during this duel?"

He smirked at her.

"Where would the fun be in using it?"

He turned to the students at the tables.

"Would you stand up please? I need to move your tables against the wall.

They scrambled to do as he asked. The Slytherin table was easy. It only had the younger years. Half the Gryffindors were still at their tables however. There were people missing from all of the tables though. He decided to show a small amount of his power.

He used his wand to banish all four tables to against the wall at once and put them in separate spots around the room. When that was done he conjured a safety bubble around Granger; one big enough for both of them to move around in. He was on the outside for the moment.

Beauty, Matteo go stand with Draco and help protect everyone.

Beauty slithered from his shoulders and over to where Draco was. Matteo looked at him for a few minutes more before looking up at Dumbledore.

He yawned showing off his extra long fangs making Dumbledore remember what he said about the poison before trotting off to sit by Draco looking deceptively innocent.

"Inner Circle spread out, the rest of you spread your selves out behind them you take their orders if anything happens."

They all rushed to obey.

He walked forward and through the bubble sealing it with a word in Parseltongue. Granger looked afraid.

"Come now Granger don't look so scared."

He stood and seemed to not be paying attention. She took that moment to attack with the sword. He drew his with his left hand and blocked her attack.

"I forgot, someone gather all of the younger students, 1-3 year, and anyone who doesn't want or can't handle seeing this. Don't separate by house, take them to the Room of Requirement and keep them entertained. Trent, assist the prefects, keep them safe I'm trusting you on this."

Trent helped gather people up and led them out of the room. He got bored with the fight and began to attack. He nicked her hand causing her to drop her sword.

"Come now you can do better than this. Attack me, or do you think you're too pure to use a dark spell." He taunted

He circled her waiting for her to attack him.

She pulled her wand out and sent a Reductor Curse at him. He dodged it effortlessly.

"That's more of what I'm talking about."

He sent a low level cutting curse at her, cutting the stomach of her robes.

She glared at him knowing he was just toying with her.

"Stop just playing around! Really fight me!" She yelled.

"You really want it over that quickly."

She glared at him.

Harry shifted his attention momentarily and saw Severus, Remus, and Sirius circled around Dumbledore.

He reached forward with his sword and nicked her thigh.

She winced and pulled back from him.

The spells he cast at her kept getting darker and darker in nature.

She was bruised and bloody by the time he stopped. He has a few cuts and bruises from lucky shots she made.

"You finally show your true colors."

His eyes were still black.

"You're right; I'm dark and not a nice person."

He leveled his wand at her one more time.

"Crucio," he whispered.

She started convulsing and screaming on the floor.

His face was a blank mask, as was everyone's in the room. The Minister had a shocked look on his face as did the Aurors in the room.

He removed his wand and she was panting on the ground. She glared up at him not quite insane yet.

"You fucking bastard, just kill me already!" She rasped.

"Your wish is my command."

He lunged forward with his sword and put it straight through her heart. Her eyes went wide and blood ran from the corners of her mouth. He pulled back and removed the sword from her chest.

She fell back on the ground struggling to breath. He spared her no dignity and wiped his blade on her robes to clean it.

He leaned in and whispered to her just before she died.

"You were manipulated by him, he let you die."

Her eyes went wide in recognition just before her breath ran out.

He stood up and looked at everyone with a closed off expression.

"Don't think I take betrayal well from anyone. I will spare you no amount of dignity or compassion."

He let down his shield and his followers stepped up behind him.

"Mister Potter, was all that really necessary?" The Minister asked with a shaky voice, his face ashen.

"I defended myself as you saw and then killed her as was my right."

"But did you have to do it that way?"

"Would you rather I had just tortured her to death? I at least gave her the chance to fight back. She was lucky. I may not extend the same courtesy to my next betrayer."

He looked directly at Dumbledore in challenge.

Dumbledore got a look of recognition that he understood and accepted the threat.

"Know this Minister; I'm going to do anything in my power to make the changes in the Wizarding World I want. Voldemort with fall by my hand and I'll do it without the guidance," He sneered at the word guidance, "from you or that fool this school calls a Headmaster."

"Mister Potter you can't just decide to change the world as it is."

"I can do as I like because unlike Voldemort and the rest of you, I'll follow through with what I say. If we are through here, Minister I would like to re-gather the rest of the students. The Headmaster has caused them to miss their breakfast b pushing this issue. Dumbledore, this is your fault so clean up the body of the mudblood."

Dumbledore just banished to body.

Harry turned to his followers and picked three out.

"Seamus, Pansy, Terry, go get Trent and the other students please. "

He turned back and addressed the rest of the students.

"Look at how he treats people if you die for his cause. This is what you can expect from him. Also, if you follow him you could end up like the mudblood and killed because you won't have the training or knowledge to protect yourself. You'll also have a leader who doesn't protect you like one should. Think about what I've told you."

"Well, we'll just be going now Mister Potter. Contact the Ministry if there is anything we can do for you. He bowed in respect.

"Of course Minister." He smirked. He returned the bow.

The Minister and Aurors left quickly. The rest of the students filed back into the room and waited for Harry to move the tables back. He lengthened the Slytherin table and led his group there to sit. The adults moved to their own positions at the Head Table. Everyone was quiet and thoughtful except for the younger years and Harry's group who was laughing and joking around.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and smirked.

He mouthed the words, "I Win," before turning back and laughing at something Draco said to him.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17

They split off their separate ways when Harry released the group after breakfast. Harry's inner circle, excluding the adults, went to the Slytherin Common Room. They settled into arm chairs around the fire to talk and play games.

"We should do something, like play a game!" Harry bounced.

Draco knew that stance and was cautious.

"What kind of game?" He asked.

"An outside game, we can even drag the adults back out to play with us! They should be done talking soon."

"Harry, they remember the last time you wanted to play a game outside. You can get so hyper after all that power. You're adrenalin needs a release I know." He added after Harry gave him a look.

Harry pouted at him.

"Please!?" He begged.

The rest of the group watched them wondering what was going on.

"Come on, please, please, please! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Fun for you, you mean. But yes, we can go play outside."

He looked at the rest of the group.

"You are all coming, if I am dealing with a hyper Harry then so are the rest of you. You all meet us out in the court yard. I'm going with him to drag the adults out. If you aren't down there I'll let him do a summoning charm on you."

They nodded.

"Come on you, let's go get the adults." He said to his happily bouncing lover.

"Yay! I'll think of a game on the way to get them."

Harry bounced all the way down the hallway to Sev's room.

He waited at the door for Draco to catch up. Draco got to the door and knocked while Harry bounced next to him.

Lucius answered the door, took one look at the bouncing Harry and walked away.

He called, "Severus, it's for you."

Harry bounced in and they were all sitting in the front room.

He tackled Severus.

"Guess what!"

"What?" He asked already guessing where this was headed.

"We're all going outside to play a game, so let's go."

"Harry, what if we don't want to play a game?" Severus asked.

"Sev, love, you should already know the answer to that question." Remus told him.

"I know." He sighed.

"That's right, so let's go!"

"What are we playing Harry?"

"I don't know yet, I'll probably decide when we get outside."

He dragged Sev out the door.

"All of you are going too if I have to drag you at wand point."

He looked at Lucius.

"Yes, even you father."

"It's only because you don't want to be subjected to a hyper Harry all on your own."

"Of course not, but I'll want him later. The last of the power bleed off during sex is the greatest feeling ever."

"Draco, I don't need to hear about your sex life, nor do I want to."

"Sev, Remi, and Siri were pretty interested in it this morning."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, "Were they really now."

Remus spoke up.

"More like you started out as the voyeur this morning."

Draco laughed.

"Yea, but it was hot."

"You all have far too active sex lives."

The others looked at him.

"Luc, we know you and Narcissa shag like bunnies. So you can't talk."

He went to reply when Harry came bouncing back into the room.

"If you don't get your arses outside right now, we're playing freeze tag again."

That was what they played last time with a few twists.

"Ok Harry, we're coming."

They followed him out the door. They noticed everyone already standing outside.

"Ok everyone, as some of you know, when I am hyper I like to play games so I can bleed of power. The last time I got them outside we played strip freeze tag."

He smirked.

"But I'm not going to do that to you this time."

They all breathed sighs of relief.

"We are however going to play hide and seek. However this version is a team game. We'll split into two groups. The teams are as follows:

Team 1 Team 2

Draco Ginny

Me Neville

Remus Luna

Lucius Sirius

Ron Severus

Blaise Fred and George

We're one short to have two even groups. Does this bother anyone?"

They all shook their heads.

"Ok, good! Now we flip a coin to see who hides and who seeks. Now before that happens there are some extra rules. Just like every other game I play, it has twists. 1st of all there is a time limit on this game or we'll never have a winner. Having a winner and a loser is important."

"Of course it is." Draco said.

"Without a loser there is no penalty." Draco said finishing Harry's thought.

Harry smirked.

"Of course, that is a wonderful thing. I like making penalties for every game. It makes them more interesting."

They were looking slightly scared at this prospect.

"Don't be scared everyone will have fun. The penalty however will involve cross dressing the magical way for 1 week. Now I need a coin to flip."

He held his hand out to Draco and Lucius.

Draco looked at Luc. Luc sighed and handed Harry a sickle.

"Ginny you call heads or tails. Heads is the seekers group and tails is the ones who hide."

He flipped the coin up and caught it in his hand.

"So what is it Ginny."

"Tails."

He showed everyone.

"Sorry dear it's heads, now for the rest of the rules."

He bounced up and down in excitement.

"The seekers get 30 minutes to find everyone. Magic is against the rules, if anyone on the team uses it then the whole team automatically forfeits. That rule goes for both sides."

He glared at his team.

"I better not end up looking like a girl because you ended up using magic."

They nodded at his apparent change in mood.

He started bouncing again.

"Alright then," he conjured blindfolds for the group.

"These go on your eyes and I'll start the timer. There will be three minutes that will count down to give us time to run and begin hiding. After the initial three minutes the 30 minute countdown will start. Remember if the seekers manage to find us all in the allotted time we will only have the rest of the night as our respective genders. And believe me; I'll know if you use magic."

The seekers put their blindfolds on and the clock sounded. The other group immediately ran off through the courtyard.

Draco and Harry knew the perfect spot to hide. There was a hole that was covered that the two of them could fit into on the other side of the courtyard. Other ran off to various spots they know.

At the end of the three minutes there was a bang that signaled they could remove their blindfolds.

Severus started talking quickly.

"The rules never said we had to find them all as a group. We should split up into two groups. Fred, George, and I are in one group, and then the other four of you. I can guarantee me and Sirius know this ground almost better than anyone, except maybe Remus."

They nodded and split up.

Severus and his group headed off towards Hagrid's hut to search. They managed to find Ron and Blaise who were hidden under the hut.

Ron and Blaise were sent to sit on the front steps.

Twenty minutes went past and a group of other students gathered around to watch.

The seekers were slowly running out of places to search. Sirius had even checked the tunnel to the whomping willow.

He was frustrated because he thought he'd be able to smell Remi or Lucius or even Harry since he knew their scents so well but he couldn't. Their time was getting dangerously low to find them.

Harry had set up the spells on the magical count down. When it got to the last twenty seconds it would start counting down out loud. When the time ran out you'd be able to see them coming out of their hiding places.

The seekers quickened their pace. When the countdown started Harry and Draco could sense people above them. None of them thought to look down or they could have found them.

The time started counting down and it got to five.

5

4

3

2

1

And a loud bang sounded.

The seekers stopped moving and looked around to see where the other four came out at.

Harry and Draco popped out from underneath them causing them to jump.

"What the fuck Harry!" Sirius yelled.

He laughed.

"Draco and I found this hole our third year. We hid down there a lot."

Remus and Lucius came up from the base of the whomping willow."

Sirius looked in shock.

"Where did you just come from?"

"Siri, have you forgotten about the other tunnels we made"

Sirius went to retort and then realized that he had forgotten and that he hadn't really looked there.

"Damn, I'd have had you otherwise."

They laughed.

"Whatever makes you feel better Siri."

Remus patted the top of his head.

"So Harry when does the penalty start?" Lucius asked.

Harry smirked and starting bouncing about again.

"You seven will have until tomorrow morning. When you get up you'll be a girl or boy respectively. You will have appropriate clothes laid out for you each morning."

"Harry how will that work?" Neville asked.

"By drinking the potion I'll have made for you by the time you go to bed. It will be a time released potion. The effects will be gradual over night. It will have a light sleeping effect on you so you sleep through the change."

Harry smiled at his team.

"Aren't we happy we didn't end up girls?"

His team laughed and nodded at him.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

"Draco I'd move to the side unless you want the same treatment." Ginny told him.

Draco recognizing what was going on jumped behind his father at just the right moment.

Ron and Ginny tackled Harry to the ground and bean tickling him. Harry, who is extremely ticklish, started laughing hysterically.

"No, no, please!" He got out between laughs.

"Come on Harry say mercy!"

"No, never!" he laughed.

"Alright then."

And they tickled his sides and stomach.

"No please!"

"Give up then!" Ron called.

It went on a few more minutes until Harry finally called mercy.

They let up and allowed a very red faced Harry to attempt to catch his breath.

"You're both fiends!" He gasped.

"You should just be happy that Fred and George didn't help." Ron said happily.

Harry shuddered.

"You're right, I am happy. I do not need them attacking me as well."

Fred and George just waggled their eye brows at him.

Draco groaned and swatted them upside the head.

"Now, now boys you wouldn't want Draco to kill you now would you?"

They just laughed and pushed him over again.

"Hey!" He darted forward and tripped them.

They rolled around laughing and wrestling on the ground.

Seeing this particular group romp and have fun gave them hope that this particular group wasn't as dark as some kept saying.

It showed they were still able to have fun and joke.

All of a sudden they heard Harry yell out.

"Hey Draco and me are going to head inside! We still have the seekers penalty potion to make."

They headed inside.

Talk erupted between the people outside, wondering what this "penalty potion" was.

Coming from that group it could mean anything, and they knew they would find out sooner or later what was going on. They were all hoping for sooner.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: In previous chapters…not mine…won't claim it to be so.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this out. Real life just attacked me. I will never put this story on hiatus. It will be finished.

Chapter 18

"So Harry why did we have to come inside so early?"

"Well I figured a little bit of 'you-me' time would be nice. Also I kind of misplaced the gender altering potion instructions. I would have asked Severus but he's on the receiving end. He probably wouldn't help with the penalty."

Draco laughed.

"Probably not then."

They went back to their room. Harry decided that sex was going to come before the potion.

Draco was standing in front of the bed with his back to Harry. It meant that he didn't see the wicked gleam in his eye. He walked up and shoved Draco hard on the bed.

"Harry…" He couldn't finish the sentence because Harry was sucking and biting down his neck.

"You were saying something?"

Draco shook his head.

Harry pulled Draco's shirt off and held his arms down again the bed. He straddled his body and licked and sucked the center of his spine.

"MMMM." He moaned.

Harry pulled his tie off and brought Draco's hands above his head and tied them together.

"Now keep your hands above your head. Don't pull them down or I'll have to attach you to the bed."

Draco nodded his head.

Harry slipped his shirt off and pulled the small blade out of his pants pocket.

"I'm going to cut this pair of pants Draco. Is that ok?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

He carefully cut all the belt loops on the pants and reached under him to undo the belt and slip it off. He removed his own belt as well. He wasn't going to ruin those because he liked them.

He scooted off Draco until he was standing at the foot of the bed. He toed off his shoes and carefully removed Draco's. He pushed Draco's legs apart so he could eventually kneel between them. He slid his hands up the inside of his legs until he was at the inside upper thighs.

"Now don't move or this is really going to hurt."

Draco's body stilled under his hands.

He took the blade and slowly started cutting the inside of his pants from inside inner thigh down to the ankle.

He patted the inside of his leg, "Very good. I have one more side to do."

He was slightly sloppier on the other side. He kept randomly nicking the skin all the way down. Draco was breathing heavily by the time Harry had cut all the way to his ankle.

He lay partially between his legs and licked the blood that welled from the knick. They were small cuts and stopped bleeding quickly.

Draco was grinding into the bed. Harry swatted him gently.

"None of that; don't make me do something drastic."

Draco stilled immediately.

He cut from the waist band down to where he's cut the inside of his pants on each side. He peeled away the pieces until only the boxers were visible.

He tossed the pieces onto the floor. The knife he carefully set off to the side so he wouldn't kneel on it. He started massaging his arms and carefully down his back. He concentrated on his lower back until he felt the tension loosen and slowly massaged each leg until his body was completely relaxed.

He stood up and removed his own jeans and boxers. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Draco's boxers and asked him to lift his hips.

The boxers were tossed off to the side. His fingers skimmed over Draco's backside in more of a caress than anything sexual.

"Harry, why don't you come lay with me for a little while?"

Harry smiled, "I am feeling more relaxed than anything at the moment. Let's take a small nap before dinner."

"We will when you untie me so I can hold you."

Harry undid the bonds and curled up into his side. They quickly fell asleep.

The others were all off enjoying the last bit of freedom before they took the sex changing potion. Ron and Blaise were ensconced in their room slowly exploring each other as if it were the first time.

The adults were all in their room discussing at length what was going on and letting Lucius in on the situation at the school.

"Dumbledore is going to start pushing things. We are going to need to be more careful from here on out."

"I will be staying here from this moment on." Lucius informed them.

"Will Dumbledore allow it?"

"Of course, I will insist or use my ministry backing to do it. All parents have the right to stay at the school if they feel there is something wrong concerning their child."

"Harry will be glad of it. All of us here will make the next couple weeks a little easier for him." Remus said.

"So he means to end it all soon? He's completely ready, and has been, but you know how anal retentive he is. He just decided that he was ready not that long ago."

"Yes, but soon everything will end and we will all be free to do as we wish."

They reminisced about being free, none of them have had any free choices in so long.

In Dumbledore's office he sat fuming.

"How did that little bastard drift so far and hide from me. He was being watched by Gryffindors who have always hated Slytherins. Yet somehow he managed to bring those same Gryffindors over to his side. No one is doing what they're supposed to anymore. Then to top it off he cast that damned spell and killed my best toy. She knew what she was supposed to do and did it without question. I still needed her. He must be taken out at all costs."

He thought for a few moments.

"Maybe it's time to contact Voldemort. He must have heard this boy is gearing to become the next Dark Lord. He is competition. Then maybe they can just kill each other off."

He stopped talking out loud to himself to deliberate his plans and draft a letter to Voldemort.

Ginny, Neville, Luna, the Twins, Ron, and Blaise went to go see the adults after they spent their individual time together.

Ron knocked on the door and Severus answered.

"What do you all want? Neither Draco nor Harry are here. They're actually in their dorm room."

"We know, we came to talk to you guys."

"Fine, come in quickly."

"What did you want?"

"We want to know if you have any ideas on how to get more adults for our cause. Harry needs more adult allies and he needs them quickly." Ron said.

"He's going for equality for everyone. Try contacting the leaders for the different magical groups."

"Which ones do you think would be best?"

"Not the centaurs. They're very solitary and don't like humans or really anyone besides themselves. The vampires might be good, a lot of misconceptions about them should be fixed. Also the different shape shifter groups."

"How many different ones are there?" Ginny asked.

"You would be surprised. It's not just werewolves. There are weretigers, wereleopards, avians, which are a bird based shifter. Avians are the only ones who aren't bound by the full moon." Remus informed them.

Severus and Remus entered full lecture mode.

"I wouldn't try the giants. Harry doesn't have anything to offer them just yet. Also they are extremely violent creatures."

"Are there any we may not know of?"

"Yes, but they're not to be spoken of until they are ready to be known."

"Well how do we go about contacting the ones we can? We don't know where to find most of those groups you mentioned." The Twins asked.

"I can get in touch of the vampires. I've know some of them for a long time. We are good friends, they've already contacted me asking what was going on here." Lucius said.

"I can get in touch of most of the were-groups. I don't know how to get a hold of the Avians though. They're a very secretive group and don't care much for outside going ons." Remus told them.

Surprisingly it was Severus who was able to get a hold of them.

"I know who to contact. My mother had friends there when I was a child. I've met a few, even been to their home. They care more for the outside world than they let on."

"Severus, we'll need you to get in touch with them soon and I'll send out my letters today to meet with the other groups. Maybe we can have them meet us discretely on a Hogsmead weekend. I don't want to leave Harry right now. Not even with all you kids to watch out for him."

"I think that's a good idea. We need all the time we can." Lucius said.

They were left to their thoughts for a few minutes before Ginny successfully distracted them from their worries.

"So do you think they've finished the potion yet?"

"Hopefully correctly if they have, the text they need has been here the whole time." Severus scowled.

"That or they're napped the day away and are planning on getting it when you all leave for dinner." Ron said happily.

"Who knows, but I am looking forward to this." Remus said, happy he'd been on the winning team.

"Why is that my lover?" Sirius finally spoke up.

"I've never been interested in women before, but this proves to be quite interesting to see what I can do with the two of you."

Ron looked a little queasy, not having though about how it would impact their sex lives. He looked at Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

Ginny and Neville, knowing what Ron was thinking blushed.

"Ron we were trying not to think about that."

Everyone else looked at them, just now remembering that they were in a threesome.

Luna smirked, a rather uncharacteristic look for her usually dreamy expression.

"I'm very much looking forward to this. Neville, haven't you ever thought about sex with boys?"

He squeaked and blushed darker. Luna just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"We all hid through lunch since the game lasted so long. Dinner will start soon and Lucius and I need to go see Dumbledore."

They looked at Lucius questioningly.

"I have decided that I am staying here for the foreseeable future. Dumbledore is going to give me and my wife rooms to stay in."

"Good luck on that Lucius, I'm starving after all of today's activity and we did miss lunch." Ron said, already getting ready to head to dinner.

They laughed.

"Go on you fiends. We'll see you soon at dinner."

The children all rushed off.

Severus and Lucius reached the Gargoyle blocking Dumbledore's office and used the teachers password to get inside. Remus and Sirius waited in the hall for them.

They knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a response. Dumbledore glared at them from behind his desk.

"What do you want?"

Lucius stepped forward.

"I will be staying here indefinitely, as will my wife. You are required to give us a set of rooms as concerned parents. They will need to be down in the dungeons near Severus' rooms."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I go to the school board and they force the issue. That could mean you your job." Lucius said unsympathetically.

Dumbledore just glared.

"Fine, do what you want. Take the other set of rooms, now get out of my office."

"Gladly."

They met Remus and Sirius at the bottome of the stairs.

"So how did it go?"

"Wonderfully, I will now be staying in the set of rooms near Severus."

The headed off to dinner in good spirits. Lucius had already told Narcissa to be there in the morning with some of their belongings.

They shared a quiet dinner noticing that Harry and Draco didn't show up to dinner.

They were of course hidden away in their rooms after delivering the potions to the seven.

They found them in their rooms when they left dinner. They got ready for bed knowing that the potions would put them to sleep and they would wake up in the morning changed.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize and everything you don't.

WARNING: GENDER SWITCHING IF SQUICKED DON'T READ. I WARNED YOU

When the seven woke up the never morning it was to slightly uncomfortable situations. The potion made them sleep through the changes so it was a surprise when they looked down and saw everything was different.

"Neville, come on love, it isn't that bad. Come back to bed. I think you're absolutely sexy like that."

Neville came out of the bathroom. His hair had grown to his shoulders and he has a sizeable chest and the rest of his man bits were missing. He was petite to begin with and that just made him look even more adorable.

Ginny and Luna were lying naked on the bed in the same positions they were in when Neville squeaked and ran to the bathroom. Neville walked back to the bed and was pulled down between them when he hesitated.

The two each held an arm down and latched onto his nipples making him cry out at the new sensations.

Luna pulled back a little.

"Women are very sensitive there as you know."

They kept sucking and nibbling on him.

"Oh goodness, I can feel something strange happening."

Luna and Ginny reached between his legs to see he had become wet.

He just kept moaning at the new sensations.

They moved back and let him come back to himself.

They girls kept moving him into new positions enjoying the switch of genders.

They prepared him and slid in not know what it was that he felt.

"Oh my goodness Neville, is this what you always feel like?"

He just moaned his agreement.

They slowed down not wanting things to end just yet.

They continued well into the morning exploring the new sensations.

When they finished they curled up around each other basking in the afterglow.

"That was amazing. Equally as amazing as our own genders." Neville commented.

"Agreed." Was all Luna said.

"Maybe I can get Harry to give me the potion recipe for special occasions."

The other two nodded in agreement.

Remus woke up first, lying between Severus and Sirius. They all slept naked so it was the sight of women on either side of him. He took turns kissing his two livers awake. Severus woke up first.

"I'm a woman aren't I, and even though I could brew the counter potion Harry would kill me wouldn't he?"

"That's right love, and know him he changed the recipe so you couldn't counter it."

Sirius woke up while they were talking.

"There is no way I'm showing my face looking like a woman."

"Come now Siri, you look sexy as a woman, so do you Sev."

They both scowled at him.

"It's almost breakfast time, and if we don't get up and shower we won't make it. I can guarantee Harry and Draco will show up and drag you both off."

They grumbled but got up to get ready finding the clothes that had been left for them.

They both had woman's style robes. Sirius' were blue to match his eyes, while Severus had black with green trim.

For underneath Severus got women's slacks and sweater while Sirius stared indignant at what he was supposed to put on.

"It's a skirt…he expects me to wear a skirt with open style robes."

"Come now, it's not so bad Siri. He at least has you in flat knee high suede boots. Severus has to wear over the knee leather boots with a heel to them."

Sirius was still glaring.

"Be grateful, I would have put you in an above the knee skirt, knee high socks and Mary Jane's." Remus told him.

Severus and Sirius stared at him in new appreciation. Sirius stopped glaring at his clothes and got dressed. The skirt he found was just above midcalf.

They had taken too long to get ready and when they walked out it was to a smirking Harry and Draco. Harry snickered.

"You two look wonderful. I knew we picked out the right clothing. Just wait to see everyone else. They all have to wear the uniform."

"A skirt Harry?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Be happy it wasn't above the knee." Harry told him.

Remus snickered while Sirius just looked appalled.

"They were impossible to wake up this morning Harry; did you add extra sleeping draught to their potion?"

Draco smirked when Harry looked at him.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Draco insisted.

Severus just glared and swept off to the Great Hall.

Lucius and Narcissa were already there; both looking quite amused already, but burst out laughing when they saw Severus and Sirius. Draco and Harry walked up to the head table so they could greet the two elder Malfoy's.

"Not a word." Severus hissed at them as he sat down to eat.

Lucius just snickered.

"Good morning boys." Narcissa said.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Cissa, I'm glad you're here, but why are you here?"

She smiled, "Lucius and I are staying here until further notice. We have the other suite of rooms in the dungeons.

"That's so amazing." He dashed around the table to hug them both.

The hall watched as the usually stoic Malfoy's hugged the exuberant Harry. It was a sight the outside world didn't get to see because they always wore their guarded facades in public.

"I'm glad you're happy Harry. Now what was done to you that you felt the need to turn some of your friends and two teachers into the opposite gender?"

"Didn't father tell you? We played a game "Harry Potter" style. They were the losing team."

"Glad you didn't lose. I would have laughed every time I saw you love."

She turned back to Harry and Draco not giving Lucius any time to recover.

"So what did you play this time?"

"We played hide and seek." Harry said.

"With teams." Draco finished.

"The penalty was the losing team had to take a potion and spend the next week as the opposite gender."

Narcissa laughed.

"So who should I expect to see gender changed today?"

"Fred, George, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Severus, and Sirius."

"I've only seen these two today so far."

"Don't worry that just means the other five are skipping breakfast. They'll be in classes and won't be able to get out of lunch."

Severus and Sirius scowled.

"How come you came to drag us out then?"

"Because it was fun? Also because it would be suspicious, can't have Dumbledore thinking I poisoned my own side."

They just scowled and didn't answer.

"Go sit and eat brat. You have classes today and your friends are all expected to show up for their first class."

"Don't worry they will be."

They went to go sit at their table.

"Those children are fiends" Severus scowled at them.

"He's scowling at us."

Draco sniggered.

"You would know the feel of his scowl by now"

"Of course, you realize even Blaise and Ron aren't here."

"Harry I'm starting to think we should have skipped also. All that extra sleep…or sex."

"We have sex all the time. Besides, location has never mattered to us. We pretty much had sex in front of the potions classroom, or at least as close to sex as we get without intercourse."

"You know, it's good we're being quiet. Don't want to corrupt the young ones."

"Corrupt! We've had this conversation. I didn't corrupt you. Besides we were already corrupt by that age."

"That's because we're special. Hopefully these children aren't as corrupt as we were."

"Hopefully not, we were a handful. The adults can't handle any more children like us."

Harry kissed the side of his head.

"We should head to potions and I think we need to hold a meeting at the end of the week. Have a few discussions about contacts, I know they all got together to talk last night while we were napping. Figure out what they decided but this week is going to be fun. Spread the word this meeting is going to be everyone and then a side meeting with the main group towards the end. I'm ready for this to be over."

"Me to love, and so is everyone else."

They got up to leave knowing they'd probably be questioned after class about their depressed looks.

They waited knowing they were early. Slowly people started arriving, talking about the last few days. Blaise and Ron showed up, then Neville who was looking a little nervous. People were looking at him in shock and he was becoming self-conscious about them staring.

"Neville, over here," Draco called to him.

He pushed Neville in between himself and Harry.

"You look cute as a girl Neville. Did you guys have fun this morning?"

He blushed.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to give Luna the time released version of the potion."

He elbowed Harry which just made him laugh.

"Harry's right though Nev, you look really cute as a girl." Ron said

Neville just looked at the floor. It was about that time that Professor Snape came around the corner.

"Not one word. In the classroom and sit down."

They all mixed up where they were sitting. It seemed their actions had people making new friends.

"Harry make sure you stay behind when class is over."

"Of course."

Severus went on with the lesson.

After class Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Neville all stayed behind.

"You wanted to see me Sev?"

"Yes, what was with the looks this morning?" Severus stared hard at Draco and Harry.

"It wasn't meant to be all serious. We were discussing having a meeting this weekend for the group."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"But, this week is to be just fun! No plans, no death, just let people see us besides all of those things."

"So do we have any plans?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing formal right now, just be us for a little while, the us without the weight of war."

They set about the rest of the day. No problems between the rest of the students and them. It seemed like things were good and calm before they shook the wizarding world up again.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20

Disclaimer and speech guides in previous chapters.

Harry sat thinking about the last week. It had been care free, exactly what he had been going for. His people deserved the break, even if half of them spent it as the opposite gender. They had enjoyed it though. He and Draco almost walked in on Remus twice. They finally took refuge in their dorm; it wasn't nearly as hot watching them when two were girls. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were rarely seen outside of classes. He didn't envy them their week of freedom. Now though, it was time to get back to work.

"You're brooding Harry. This was supposed to be nap time before we have to go to the meeting later."

He looked down at Draco who was curled up against his side, refusing to open his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just thinking about how I hate to make them fight."

"You aren't making them do anything. They choose to because they are loyal to you. You keep saying you aren't nice and then brood about it later."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy even though Draco still had his eyes closed.

"I can feel that look you know."

He sighed and sat up.

"Harry you are the perfect balance for your people; the ideal leader."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you said to Blaise. You're cruel and yet forgiving; you cause pain but heal. It's both sides of the coin. It's the balance that Dumbledore and Voldemort are missing."

"I understand Voldemort, but what about Dumbledore?"

"Voldemort is seen as the Ultimate Evil. He rules by fear and pain alone. Dumbledore until recently was seen as the Ultimate Light. He was forgiving and kind but in the background he's manipulative and evil in his own right. He sees himself as Light because he doesn't dirty his own hands."

"Ok, I think I see where you are coming from…" he looked at Draco.

"I didn't know you could be so sappy."

Draco sat all the way up.

"I am not sappy!" He said indignantly.

Harry just laughed and pulled him back down and snuggled into him again before sighing.

"Harry what are you sighing about now?"

"We have to get up. I angsted our entire nap away"

Draco just laughed and got up to straighten his hair. Harry got up a little slower and put his shoes on waiting for Draco to be done.

Draco looked back to tell Harry to get up and noticed him at the door waiting. Harry just smirked at him.

"To the meeting…we'll be late…again."

They walked up to the Room of Requirement and everyone, including a few extras from each house was there.

"Evening everyone."

"Hi Harry, you guys are late."

"We noticed. Harry was angsting."

Everyone looked concerned.

"I'm alright; Draco has already told me I was being stupid. They sat down again and catalogued new people to figure out numbers.

"Now tonight's meeting, Dumbledore is weakened so he is less of a concern than Voldemort. I have been looking for ways to get rid of him and I know some of you talked to Severus about other groups. Did you actually send off the letters or were you waiting for tonight?"

Blaise spoke up for the group.

"We asked Draco and he told us to send them off but we weren't to mention anything to you until tonight because you were on vacation."

Harry glared at Draco but he seemed unrepentant.

"You're taking care of everyone else and I take care of you when you won't."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So did anything come of these letters and which groups did you send them off to?"

"We got responses to all of them. We sent them to all the Were-groups, all of the ones we could find around here at least. The vampires, house elves, centaurs, and goblins, even though the adults said it was a waste of our time for the last two."

"My you were all busy, I thought you were supposed to be relaxing."

"We were relaxing, writing letters does not mean we weren't relaxing." Ron said

The others nodded in agreement. Blaise started rummaging around for the letters before he realized he didn't have them. He started searching more frantically through his and Ron's things.

"Has anyone seen a packet of letters, tied together with green and black ribbon? I know I had them all here but now they're gone."

The color drained from everyone's faces and they all began to search frantically.

Sirius held up a packet of envelopes tied together after a minute.

"You mean these letters?"

They all stopped looking and Blaise lunged at Sirius and snatched the letters. He glared.

"How did you get theses?"

"They fell out of your bag on the way here and I picked them up so no one else would."

"And you couldn't have told me before?"

Sirius shrugged.

"This was more fun?"

Blaise snarled at him, but before he could say anything else Harry interrupted.

"Can I have those please?" He just patiently stood with his hand out for the letters until it penetrated Blaise's mind that Harry was speaking to him.

Blaise handed him the letters carefully before quickly sitting back down.

Harry untied the ribbon around the letters and read the top one which was the basic letter that got sent out to all the groups.

_Dear, __

_We humbly ask for your assistance and alliance. We represent neither the Light nor the Dark but the Gray. On behalf of our Leader and Friend Harry Potter we ask you to think about our proposal. If you are interested in knowing our side and what we hope to change answer simply with a Yea or Nay, your signature and one drop of blood so we may know it is you. We send charmed parchment that corrupt the blood after reading so we cannot divine it from the parchment._

_We Thank You,_

_Family of Harry Potter_

"Who came up with the wording? It is very good, just formal enough to be received with good graces."

"Neville came up with most of it, and we asked the adults who came up with the identification parchments." Luna said in her misty voice with a smile at Neville.

"Wonderful job Neville."

Neville blushed.

"We just received the last of the responses this morning. It took some of the shifter groups a little longer to respond." The Twins said together.

"That's because it has to be a group decision before they reply. If there is no consensus no answer is sent." Harry replied offhandedly.

They just stared at him.

"Where do you get some of this information?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I have a werewolf for a Godfather for one. Two, I read, I may not feel the need to read the entire library, but I do read."

Draco laughed.

"We're sorry for doubting your reading skills O Mighty One."

Harry eyed him.

"You've been spending too much time with Sirius.

He went back to reading the replies. When he was done he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have some shocking replies here and some I expected in some form or another. Have any of you seen the replies? They were all sealed."

"They were left for you, as our leader we thought it was most appropriate." Severus told him with a smirk.

"So what do they say…Mighty One?"

Harry glared at Severus.

"You're all so mean to me." He muttered.

"The most shocking of them is the Avians have agreed to meet. They said they will do no more than meet to see what we have to say. Which is more than I expected, I expected no answer at all."

That shocked the adults who knew something about their culture.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Ron asked

Surprisingly it was Sirius who answered.

"There are things you should have been taught. It didn't use to always be this way in the Wizarding World. Shifter communities were welcome; it wouldn't have been uncommon for a child like Remus to come to school. "Dark Creatures" is actually a fairly new classification, only having been around the last 150 years or so. For a wizard that is nothing."

"Why did things change?" Ginny asked.

"We got a minister who was afraid of the old ways. There is good and bad to every group of people. His wife was attacked but a Were and so he created the first classifications of "Dark Creatures". After that they classified vampires, and avians and any other creature that was misunderstood as Dark. Then came the classifications on magic, we've already taught you that intent shapes good or bad, but magic itself is neutral."

They just nodded, even the new people who were getting this as a lesson.

"But you didn't really explain why the Avian groups willing to meet are such a big deal."

"The Avian's aren't Were's, but were still classified as Dark with the rest. They're shifters not bound by the moon and born that way. You can't be changed into an Avian you have to be born one. They always kept away and never got involved with other problems. There hasn't been contact with them since the classification and separations."

They were all hanging on his every word.

"See Sirius you're so good at teaching people things," he went back to the letters, "Besides them, the vampires will come and the house elves will send a representative. The centaurs and the goblins will be here but they've stated in their replies that they would help probably in their designated areas. The goblins in Diagon Alley and centaurs here at the school."

"That's a lot more than we expected." Remus said.

"So when should we mail them to come visit?" Lucius asked.

"As soon as possible, things are heating up and will soon explode. I want us ready for anything that comes our way."  
"We will need to strategize." Ron said.

Harry nodded at him to continue.

Ron turned to the new members.

"How many of you have had any combat training?"

About half of them raised their hands. Ron nodded to Harry to continue.

"Those of you with no training will be training with Severus and Lucius. Those of you that do you will see Tristan and learn better ways to do things and how we function as a group. He will analyze you and see if you need to go with Severus' group instead."

The new members got up and separated to who they were supposed to. Only one or two were sent over to Severus to get better training.

Harry knew that someone would fill in the people that needed to know what was going on at the side meeting.

"Two days from now is a Hogsmead weekend. We will send a letter stating to meet at 10:20 am in the Shrieking Shack. It is the only place secure enough to meet. This time the letter will bare my magical signature.

"What does it matter?"

Lucius, who had finished what he was doing meandered over and explained before Harry could.

"It's the most appropriate thing to do. Before they were introductory letters, it would have been odd if he would have sent them himself. Now however we have an agreement parchment from each of their leaders, it would be disrespectful for someone other than Harry to send a reply."

They just nodded and watch Harry draft the letters, which he started when Lucius responded for him.

When it came to the time to add the drop of blood Draco watched like a hawk and quivered as each drop of blood fell on each parchment. Harry looked up and noticed Draco's eyes on him and brought his finger to his lips, making them shine red.

The air became charged with magic as the two stood up.

"Make sure these get in the post tonight. I don't want to be disturbed unless it's life or death."

He gave them eyes that were starting to shine with power. No one dared move until the two were out the door.

Lucius just stared at where the two had been and gathered up the letters.

"Well that was different." Ron said.

"Their magic calls to each other, and since they have that little blood kink, their blood is mixed. It's an excitement. That and Harry's magic is maturing in leaps so they have a stronger connection." Severus explained

Lucius handed the letters to Blaise.

"Make sure these get to where they need to be. Then get yourselves to where you belong. I would rather not have to disturb them tonight because something became life or death."

"Lucius is right. Get back to your common rooms safely. I, Professor Snape, and Sirius will run interference in the halls. It's almost curfew, don't give anyone an excuse to stop you."

All the students filed out, grouping into who they would normally be with. The four adults just looked at each other for a few minutes before leaving to go to their rooms.


End file.
